


A Deal is a Deal, Isn't it?

by KrisChoaz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, College AU, Dirty laundry au, Established realtionship Shiro/Matt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'll probably add art to this later on when I can afford a drawing tablet or something, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith has ptsd and survivors guilt, Lance has cute neices and a nephew, Lance has low self esteem, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Role Reversal, Shatt, They/they pronouns for Pidge, Trauma, Voltron, based on Dirty Laundry, klance, mentioned Shunk, past abusive realtionships, touchy subjects, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform, written before s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisChoaz/pseuds/KrisChoaz
Summary: Keith screwed up. Big time. Christmas break is around the corner and his adoptive mother is bugging him about finding a lover. He just wants her to drop it. So what does he do? He lies and now has to face the consequences. After seeking help from his friends, he ends up making a deal with the one and only Lance Mcclain. He just hopes he doesn't screw this up.





	1. Little note before we start this thing ....

Hey there! Welcome to my first fanfic here!  
So before I start I would just like to give a shout out to the writter who wrote Dirty Laundry, which highly influenced this fanfic. And if you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it! I also want to thank my friend Graci for helping me when I got writers block and stuff! 

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writting this!


	2. A Deal

It was that time of that year again. Winter. And with winter came snow and warm drinks and sweaters but most importantly, christmas. Everywhere you turned there was a reminder of that, everything to ugly christmas sweaters to decorations in some classrooms to even others drinking eggnog or singing christmas carols. The ground was begging to pile up with snow, not a lot but enough to where Keith could hear it crunching beneath his boots as he made his way to the library, in hopes of getting warm.

That and to tell his friends of his latest screw up. Possibly the worst one yet. The smell of books and coffee drinks invaded his nose as Keith pushed open the wooden doors to the library, hands shaking slightly as he held his cup of hot cocoa, which he had thanks to his older brother and one of his teachers, Takashi Shirogane. Keith was wrapped in a bigger coat in place if his usual one, cheeks and nose turned pink and evident against his pale skin due to the weather outside. . He made his way to the table in the back where he met Pidge, Hunk, and most unfortunately Lance. Pidge was typing away on their computer at what seemed the speed of light while Lance talked with Hunk who was trying to listen and read at the same time. He could feel Pidge’s eyes follow him as he pulled out a seat on the other side of the table, taking a seat. Pidge stopped typing and set their computer aside as Keith fidgeted slightly. Pidge cleared their throat, getting both of the chatting males attentions. “So you wanted to tell us something? What was so important you couldn't tell us over the phone?” Keith let out a shaky sigh,crossing his arms after setting his cup on the table and backpack beside him on the floor. “ I uh, I told my family I was bringing my boyfriend home.” there was a pause of silence before Lance had been the one to break it.

“Congratulations?...” The cuban rose an eyebrow in confusion. “No no your not getting the point. I don't have a boyfriend.” “ Then why-?” “If you would let me finish.” Keith narrowed his eyes in annoyance before inhaling deeply. “Meg wouldn’t stop bugging me about my love life so I kinda slipped up and told her I had a boyfriend just to get her off my back but then she went and Told Shanda so now Shanda wants me to bring him over for Christmas break and just-!” Keith put his head down onto the table with a soft groan. He wasn't the type to ramble but knew the others would want the full story. “Just kill me “ he grumbled into the table. “You could try telling the truth.” Hunk suggested softly. “Well yeah but then I would never hear the end of it and I don't want to disappoint Shanda! Pidge tell them!” Pidge nodded softly as Keith lifted his head. “So I need a favor…” “ I would love to but your family already knows me and knows I'm not a guy so…” Pidge trailed off before shrugging pathetically. “Sorry Keith.” “It's fine. I wasn't really expecting you to anyways.” Keith nodded before looking to the other two with hope. “Yeah sorry Keith. That's a no go for me too. I kinda promised Shay I would go meet her family.” Hunk said softly, scratching his cheek with a soft apologetic smile. “hey hey hey~ someone's taking the next step~” Lance cooed, nudging his best friend with his boney elbow. “Lance!” Hunk whined in protest, a faint blush dusting his tanned cheeks. Lance chuckled. Softly. “I’m really happy for you, Hunk.” Hunk grinned. “Thanks bro.” “best bro!” The two hugged. “When's the wedding?” Pidge teased. “Uh we’re already married.” Lance joked and Hunk snickered softly. Pidge shook their head with a soft grin before changing the subject back to Keith’s issue. “Guess that means Lance will have to go.” Pidge pointed out just as Keith was taking a sip of his hot cocoa. 

He nearly spit it out as Lance made a small screeching noise, which of course earned a shush from the librarian. Lance sinked into his seat, giving the woman a soft apology before looking to Pidge. “Why me?!” he whisper shouted.“Because your the only option left.” Pidge pushed him their glasses as they had pointed that factor out. Both males groaned. “There’s way I can take him of all people.” Lance gasped at Keith’s statement, dramatically slapping his hand over his hollow chest, making a loud thump noise. “Um, excuse you. I am a fucking delight. Like you seriously should feel blessed to have me as a pretend boyfriend!” Lance said with a small pout. “Yeah. Sure. Blessed and delight my ass.” Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Lance whined. Pidge took off their glasses, pinching the bridge of their nose as they let out a sigh of annoyance as they two continued to argue and bicker. Pidge hit them both upside the heads, earning a yelp from each. “Now listen. Keith, Lance. If your going to do this you need to stop arguing 24/7 first of all-” “I never agreed to do this.” Lance huffed childishly, crossing his arms with a soft pout, eyebrows furrowing into a scowl. “Besides Keith started it!” Lance whined in protest, throwing his hands up into the air “and I'm ending it. Now shut the hell up.” Pidge scowled. Lance pouted again, grumbling under his breath. “Lance, your his last hope so at least consider it.” Lance hummed before catching a glimpse of Keith. It was obvious that Keith didn't like the idea of Lance being his last hope. Keith felt as if he was doomed. “Wellll-” Lance tapped his chin with a mischievous smirk. “If I pretend to be your boyfriend for the break, what's in it for me?” “Lance!” “no no no, it's a serious question. Now what do I get in return? ~” Keith glared daggers at him before looking down into his lap, eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought. “If you do this for me, you will .... “ he trailed off as if he was seriously thinking about it. “ You’ll get Shanda’s cooking?” “hmm” “and my desert?” Keith suggested pathetically. “ I like the sound of that but how about you owe me one?” “owe you what?” Keith rose an eyebrow. “A favor?” Keith hummed in thought before sighing. “Fine. Just don't screw it up.” Keith said in defeat. “Yes!” Lance fist pumped the air. “wait, I don't have to kiss you or anything do I? Because if I do I take it back.” “technically speaking no. Not unless you want to really convince them. “ Pidge stood, putting their computer away into their bag. Classes would start in about five minutes so they decided it was best to head out now. “ Just try not to fight the whole time or flirt with anyone else, especially Megan. Okay?” Pidge sighed as they slipped on their green jacket. Hunk stood up as well. “Yeah yeah I got it.” Lance waved them off. Pidge and Hunk waved as they left the library and headed for their morning classes. Hunk to history and Pidge to literature. 

Keith stood up, taking a quick sip of the last of his hot cocoa as he slung his backpack over his shoulder before tossing the cup into the trash bin. “So you have a sister huh?~” Lance smirked, rubbing his chin as he tried to imagine what she would look like. He bet she was cute. “LANCE!”  
\-------------------------------------  
The final bell rang, announcing that the last class for the day as well as three weeks were over. Lance had been in his math class at that time. A class he often complained to Hunk about but was actually pretty good in. Students were leaving the classroom in a hurry, chattering away as their math teacher had excused them, wishing them all happy holidays before cleaning up his mess from their lesson. Lance flung his backpack over his shoulder, listening to the sound of his charms jungle, pulling out his phone, which was in a specially made phone case with his little nieces and nephew’s beautiful drawings and cute little messages might I add, to see he had a text message from Keith which had been sent just 2 seconds ago. 

Mullet-Man  
> Meet me out by the back  
> In the parking lot  
( 3:05 pm)

Lance only had Keith’s number for certain reasons. Such as Pidge had to use his phone to text him or about their shared public speaking class. They didn't normally talk, but Pidge had been the one to suggest that they start doing it just in case someone, most likely Megan, goes threw their text messages. So of course they made sure to send each other gross and sickeningly sweet- lovey stuff. Blugh. Gross.But it was all just for show right? Once the three weeks was over, Lance didn't have to ever talk to him like this again and they could just delete and forget. After all, they had planned to pretend to date and once the three weeks were over, Keith would tell them they got into a huge fight and broke up. Easy - peasy. He just hoped he could actually pull it off. He just wanted to get this over with. 

Sharpshooter  
> sure thing sweetcheeks~  
> ;)  
(3:06 pm)

Keith rolled his eyes as he let out a huff. “Idiot.” he grumbled under his breath as he sent the last text before putting his phone back into the pocket of his coat.

Mullet-Man  
> hurry up it's freezing out here  
(3:06 pm)

 

His phone was nothing special. A boring red case and a few cracks in the screen from dropping it a few times. Never on purpose of course, unless you count the one time he threw it at a wall in blind rage. He got a text in response to his but didn't even want to know what it said. He waited, tapping his foot impatiently. He let out a breath of annoyance and because of the cold weather, he could see his own breath. He looked over to see Lance finally walking over. “Finally now hop on.” Keith motioned to his motorcycle. “Sorry I took so long.” Lance, with Keith’s help, got into the bike. Keith gave him his helmet and he put it on. “ Where did you say your parents live again?” “Up in the hills. We're gonna stop by my place then yours so you can grab your stuff. We’re going to be riding up there in my truck.” he told him as he felt Lance’s arms wrap around his waist. “You have a truck?” “well technically it's Shiro's but he went with Matt in his car so he’s letting me use it.” “you don't have your own car?” “don't need one. I have my bike.” Keith said a little to defensively before telling him to hold on tight. Keith pulled out of the student parking lot and drove off. He could feel Lance's grip tighten and hear him screaming something along the lines of his name and he was going to fast. Keith smirked softly, remembering the time Lance had teased him for being ‘scared’. “You getting scared?” he mocked. “Shut your face!” Lance shrieked. Keith snickered. They soon pulled up to Keith’s apartment about ten minutes later and they both got off. “Never again.” Lance whimpered as Keith locked up his bike, leading him inside. Keith’s house wasn't much. Kind of small. It had the typical furniture such as a couch, a tv. His walls were mostly plain from what Lance could see. Keith placed his keys on the table. “ Make yourself at home, I guess.” Keith said as he headed down the hall, his raven black hair still a mess from the helmet. Lance nodded and looked around before spotting his own reflection in a mirror. Lance also had messy hair, which he was quick to fix. He adjusted his shirt. Then his bracelets, all home made with love and care by family members. He sighed softly as he walked into the small kitchen. “Hey Keith! Im stealing a soda!” He announced after opening the fridge. “Go ahead!” Keith shouted back from his room. Lance popped open the can, taking a sip as Keith came out with a suitcase. “ Just don't get it all over the truck. Shiro will kill me.” “Only if you don't drive as crazy as you do with that bike.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Well come on.” he lead the slightly taller male out if the apartment, closing and locking the door. 

Lance followed him to Shiro’s truck in the parking lot. A black Chevy. “He left his truck here?” Keith shrugged softly as he pulled out the keys from his pocket of his sweater . “ Yeah.” Keith unlocked the truck and loaded up his belongs before hopping in with Lance. Keith warmed up the car. “Hey Keith?” Lance asked as he settled the soda can in his lap. It was freezing cold but whatever. He liked his drinks cold so he guess the sacrifice of having numb legs for a can of Pepsi would be worth it. “Yeah?” Keith was looking behind him as he pulled out, being careful not to hit anything. Shiro would definitely kill him if he found so much as one dent in his truck. “After we stop at my place can you let me drop off some stuff with my mom. I want to at least give Leo, Mira, and Mariah their presents. “ Keith gave him a quick glance before sighing softly. Keith decided he didn't like seeing Lance look so vulnerable and sound so soft, reluctant. “ You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can just tell them we broke up.” “ Yes I do. I promised.” Lance urged, toying with his can of soda. There was a pause of silence as Keith drove out onto the road. “... If you really say so.” the rest of the ride there was mostly silent, the music on the radio playing in the background. They soon reached Lance’s and Hunk’s home (they were roommates). It was definitely different from Keith’s. It was definitely ... Homey. You could tell they were living there. Keith looked at some of the posters and pictures along the walls. Posters mostly consisting of music groups and tv shows like Star Wars. The picture were mostly of them and their families. Some with Hunk and Shay. Keith felt something rub against his leg and looked down to see a small gray cat with bright pretty eyes. Keith crouched down and reluctantly stroked the cat’s head, earning a soft purr as Lance came out with a few bags, grinning. “Oh, you found Blue.” he stated as Keith glanced up. He got to his feet as Blue back to lick her own leg. Before he could even respond, Lance pushed a few presents into Keith’s arms. “Wha-” “Well I can't carry it all! Now let's go.” Lance lead the way out. They loaded Lance’s luggage into the car before Lance ran back inside. He came out with a pet crate, carrying the cat inside. “What are you-?” “Well, ol’ blue here doesn't lije being alone so I was thinking of dropping her iff with my mom.” “... Okay.” After locking the door, they piled up into the truck again. The final stop other than gas before they finally left for Keith's family’s home. They stopped at a small blue house with a white patio and a decent sized yard. There was a tree with a tree house and a tire swing. The tree house was painted in colors of blue and greens, but the paint had faded throughout the years. It was a bit small with some childish drawings tapped to the inner walls and a beanbag was pushed into one of it’s corners. Keith could imagine little Lance hanging out in there with his brothers. Probably not allowing any girls in and mocking them before he hit puberty and became girl crazy. 

Keith noticed the small garden of flowers growing along the walls. Red and pink roses. They were pretty … when Lance stepped out of the truck, sure enough three little children ran out of the house. “Tio Lance!” One cried out in glee and glomped Lance, soon followed by the other two.They were fairly young, ranging from about six to nine years old. All three sharing similarities to Lance. All tanned with brunette hair. Keith followed Lance out, holding their presents. Lance was quick to introduce the trio to Keith. He learned that the boy was named Leo. He looked just like Lance. Like a young Lance with a band aid over his nose and missing a tooth wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a blue shirt with a cartoon dinosaur, a t-rex to be exact. Keith learned the girl with curly brunette hair pulled back in a long ponytail was Mira. Both Leo and Mira seemed to be very outgoing. Last but not least was Mariah. She had short hair, green eyes and seemed very shy, usually hiding behind Lance or her older cousins, watching Keith with uncertainty. In a way, he saw himself in Mariah, distancing himself from others. Uncertain. Leo was watching Keith in awe before Mira spoke up, grinning widely. “I love your hair! It's so long and pretty!” she gushed. Keith blushed faintly at the compliment as he touched his own hair. “O-oh, um, thanks.” he reluctantly glanced down to the children, also taking notice of their bracelets, all similar to Lance's. Mixtures of colors like blues and greens or oranges and yellows. However they didn't have like a million of them running up their arms or wrists like Lance did. They had three or four at most.“Tio Lance! Is it true your going with Keith this year!” Mira asked, jumping up and down as she clung to his shirt. “Yes I am, bebe oso.” Lance nodded, spanish accent thick. “Your not going to spend christmas with us?” Leo whined. “ I'm sorry, Leo. I promise to call! Okay?” Lance said as he got down to the small boy’s level and grabbed him by the shoulders. Leo seemed to brighten up a bit. “Okay! Promise!” they intertwined their fingers. Lance motioned for Keith to follow him inside the house. 

Once inside, the smell of someone cooking what smelt like tacos filled his nose and the sounds of laughter and chatter filled his ears. There was a male around their age on the couch with a woman and a small child. The male was tan, silky black hair slicked back to reveal hazel brown eyes. He wore a plain black sweater with a gray v-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans, a ring on his finger. The woman had mid length brunette hair with grass green eyes, a little lighter toned than the male. She wore a simple pair of jeans, and a purple mid length shirt, shoulders shown and also wore a ring. A beauty mark next to her left eye. The child was sitting in her lap, looking no older than three years old, her hair was brunette and pulled into two little pigtails, light like her mother but with her father’s eyes and nose. The toddler was toying with a doll. A woman was leaning over the couch, brunette hair pulled back into a bun. She wore glasses and looked around thirty. Two men were in the entrance of the kitchen, just talking and a woman was in the kitchen, cooking. Her curly hair was in a messy bun, brunette and tan. Bright blue eyes. It was safe to assume that woman was Lance’s mother. “Keith!” Keith looked over to see Lance motioning him to the christmas tree. Oh, right. Keith walked over to the tree and placed the presents under the tree where Lance was putting his load of presents. Lance then opened up the pet crate and Blue walked out, stretching. The children from before immediately started gushing and fawning over her“Oh! Lance!” The woman from the kitchen walked over after announcing something in spanish. Keith didn't understand but was assuming it had to do with her cooking. “Mommi!” Lance grinned and hugged her, earning a big fat kiss to the cheek. “Oh it is good to see you.” She noticed Keith. “Lance, who is this?” “oh! Momma this is Keith, Keith this is my mom.” Lance introduced. “Ah, so your the one stealing my boy away for the holidays!” The woman smiled as he held out his hand. “My name is Rosa. It's nice to meet you, Keith.” “nice to meet you too.” They shook hands. Rosa had a firm grip and a nice warmth. Rosa smiled softly. Now that he thought about it, Lance had her eyes and her dimples. Lance and Rosa spoke for a moment. He didn't know what they were saying. Half of it because they were speaking in spanish again and the other half because he was busy scanning his surroundings. Lance hugged his nieces and nephew, making sure to say hi and his goodbyes to his other family members. Lance got to at least see them open up his presents for them. Leo got cool dinosaur toys and some hot wheels, Mira got a babydoll with its respective accessories along with some jewelry and Mariah got some books and some paints. All good and happy reactions of course. Mira and Leo gushed over their toys, instantly starting to play with them after thanking Lance and Mariah started to read one of her books immediately.

When they said their final goodbyes and went to leave, Keith could have sworn Lance had been crying, probably already missing home. His eyes were red and puffy. “Are you sure you don't want to do this? I mean-” “It's fine, Keith.” Lance said quickly as he buckled in. “Besides. I made a promise, didn't I?” Keith reluctantly nodded before Reluctantly starting the engine, tensing at the sound of it and carefully backed out, watching behind him. He made sure not to back out into the fence or over any of the dogs or anyone. Once he had pulled out, Keith drove off, on their way to the gas station then up to the hills.  
They sat mostly in silence, music playing at a low volume on the truck radio. Lance had by this point finished his soda and was currently messing around on his phone, curled up and feet against the dashboard, head pushed into one of his pillows. Keith watched the road ahead, cars zooming past them. It was Lance who broke the silence. “So,uh, are  
we going to do this? We haven't really talked about it…” Lance trailed off, finally looking up from his game of flappy bird after having lost. A grunt in annoyance escaped him. Keith hummed softly. “What do you mean?” “i mean we gotta talk boundaries!” Lance sat up, shoving his phone into his pocket, causing the pillow to slide down to his back.  
“Like, kissing and stuff.” Keith cringed at the mention of having to kiss Lance of all people . “I mean, we gotta convince them. Right?” Lance added quickly as he leaned back again. “Yeah okay.” Keith nodded, supposing he had a point. “ Holding hands is okay I guess, hugging too. Just don't over do it.” Keith stopped at a red light. “ Kissing …” “only in front of the family. I got that.” Lance nodded. “Yeah and no tongue. Also make sure to brush your teeth and use some mouthwash before hand.” “hey!” Lance whined. “I’ll have you know my mouth is perfectly healthy! And my breath is heavenly!” “if that's what it's considered in hell then sure.” Lance pouted some more. “And please keep your cringy pick up lines to yourself.” “um excuse you. My pick up lines are amazing!” “keep telling yourself that.” “are those space pants cuz that ass is out of this world!” “no, their baseball pants because I’m way out of your league.” Keith groaned in response before grinning upin hearing Lance whine. Lance narrowed his eyes at the male. “Touché Kogane, touché.” “Thanks, I try.” Keith pulled into a gas station and up to one of the pumps. Once Keith had finished filing the truck with gas, he hopped back in and buckled in before starting the engine. “Alright. Now let's go.” and with that, they were on the road again, toward their final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hoped you like this so far! Geez you will not believe how many times I had to redo this because the last few paragraphs kept being aten (so sadly a few details were lost rip) Thanks for giving it a chance and sorry that the deal was kinda lame. I promise I will make it up to all of you in coming up chapters! I swear it! 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think so far and tips/advice are always welcomed! ^-^


	3. Welcome to our cult

Keith’s eye twitched in annoyance as the cuban beside him had turned up the radio, and singing as obnoxiously as he could, making sure to throw dance moves in there. What was worse was that it was _crappy_ music. _Absolutely_ _crappy_. “That's it!” Keith changed the music from hip hop to something a bit more relaxing. Country music. He also turned down the volume.

Lance groaned, throwing himself back in the seat. “This is so booorrriinnngg!” Lance whined. “It's better than the crap you were listening to.” Keith grumbled, eyes still focus on the road. Lance gasped dramatically, slapping a hand over his chest. _Thump._ “How _dare_ you insult my goddess Niki that way!” “Goddess?” Keith scoffed. Lance went to change it back but Keith slapped his hand away.  Lance yelped and held his hand before sending a glare at Keith. He hissed. “My car, my music.” “technically it’s _Shiro’s_ car.” “My brother, my music.” Lance groaned again. “No fair!” “lifes not fair now be quiet. We’re almost there.” Lance crossed his arms and pouted. They were, no doubts, in the hills.  The snow was heavier now and the roads were becoming more curvy. Less houses and more trees. The sun was setting over one of the hills, sky casting colors of reds and purples and oranges.

The scenery was beautiful. And it seemed peaceful up here.  No wonder Keith’s parents liked it up here. Lance kept watching as everything passed them, everything blurring together as his mind wondered elsewhere. He isn't exactly sure how long they have been in the car. Probably at least an hour or two. He has lost track of time. He isn't sure how long he had been watching out the window or when exactly it happens, but his eyelids grow heavy as he then eventually drifts off to a small nap.

\------------------------------

Keith pulls up the small hill and into a parking spot. Keith parks and takes out the keys. He let out a shaky sigh and put his head down, feeling a bit shaky. He had felt fine earlier. It had been easier when Lance was distracting him. He didn't have time to think about _then._ He didn't have to think about the time when their car had ... He took a moment to calm down before realizing it had been to quiet for about the past thirty minutes. He looked to his right to see Lance, sleeping peacefully. Eyes smooth and he looks … He looks so innocent and relaxed.  His skin is smooth, free of any acne or blemishes, practically glowing in the light, but there was no surprise in that. This guy went threw, like, a million beauty care routines a day. His hair looked soft and smooth, shimmering. He didn't really snore and the sound of his breathing was … Oddly satisfying?

 

It was a shame he had to wake up though. Keith reached over, shaking the male by the shoulder. “Lance. Wake up. We’re here.” A soft moan left his lips as he turned his head, eyes slowly opening to reveal pretty ocean blue eyes. His brunette hair was in slight disarray from his nap. It totally didn't make his heart skip a beat. Nope. “We’re here already?” He yawned, voice soft and groggy. He rubbed his eyes. “Yeah.” Keith quickly turned and opened the door, stepping out. “M’mkay” Lance murmed as he also got out and stretched a little, before starting to walk to met Keith at the trunk to grab his stuff. He was stopped, still hiding when he heard a females voice. “Keeeiiitthhh!” Lance looked over to see a girl running down the stairs. She appeared to be around their age, slightly younger. She wore a pair of jeans, leather boots, a black and gray striped shirt, a heavy blue jacket,  and a tan scarf. She was fair skined, green eyes and a short strawberry blonde hair, mostly swept to her right. She rushed down the stairs, over towards them and glomped Keith, nearly knocking the poor male over. “Uff!” Keith caught his balance. “Meg!” He groaned. The girl now known as Meg seemed to snicker. “Sorry~” Meg … _Oh_ _wait! That's Keith’s little sister!_ And man was she _cute._ It was a shame Lance had to pretend to be Keith's boyfriend. “So where is he? Where is he?!” Megan was practically jumping up and down, much like a little kid on Christmas. “He’s in the truck. Just give him a minute. He just woke up from his nap.” Keith said. “Aww~” Keith huffed and pulled out his suitcase from the trunk. Lance looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. His hair was an absolute disaster! There was no way he was going to meet her like this! Lance quickly fixed his hair as best he could without a comb and then walked to the trunk, letting him be seen. Megan practically squealed and rushed over. “Hi! I'm Megan but you can just call me Meg!” she beamed, excited. After all, it wasn't everyday that Keith brought home a boy!

 

“The names Lance.” Lance smiled. “Lance Mcclain.” “it's nice to meet you Lance!” Megan grinned just as a gray jeep pulled up. Lance watched it pull up and park, doors opening and out came two guys and a black lab dog with blue eyes hop out. One was a bit shorter than the other with somewhat long light brown and shaggy hair and brown eyes to match. He had a scar along his jaw and up his cheek. His body was slightly curvy but still masculine. He wore a black hoodie that read as ‘ **Normal** **people** **scare** **me** ’. He recognized it from _American_ _Horror_ _Story,_ thanks to Pidge _._ For some reason this guy looked so familiar ….The other was taller, rather muscular with a thick jawline with a scar running along the bridge of his nose. Black hair with a shaven undercut and  a signature streak of white bangs. But most if all, what stuck out the most other than his hair and muscular build or even the scar, was his arm. His left arm to be exact. It was … prosthetic. Lance had recognized him as one of the Altea College teachers. He didn't have him but he saw him around. He really wanted to ask about it but he didn't want to accidently cross a line or something. “ ‘kashi! Matt!” Megan greeted the other two as well as Lance grabbed his luggage from the trunk. Keith was about to head inside when his brother had stopped him. “I don't even get a hello?” he smiled, fake hurt in his words. “ Are you to grown up now for that?” He teased.  Keith groaned softly. “Hey Shiro.” “what about me?” Matt pouted slightly. “Hey Matt.”

 

Matt was Shiro’s roommate, his best friend, and most importantly his lover.  Shiro chuckled and ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “Hey!” Keith whined. “So are you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend or what?” Matt crossed his arms over his chest.  Keith and Lance exchanged a look. “Yeah, Lance get over here.” Keith motioned him over. Lance walked over, throwing his back back over his shoulder. He stood by Keith's side.  “ Shiro, Matt, this is Lance. Lance this is Shiro, my brother and this is Matt, his boyfriend.” “it's a pleasure to meet you, Lance. Welcome to the family.” Shiro held out his hand. His left hand. Lance glanced at his hand, then him before shaking his hand. “It's nice to meet you two.” Matt merely nodded in his direction. “Welcome to our cult, kid.” Lance swore he had heard that from somewhere and that Matt looked so familiar … wait a second. “Aren’t you Pidge’s brother?” Lance gawked. Matt smiled softly. “ Yup, the one and only.” Matt rested his hands on his hips, damn well proud of it. “Oh my god, you- you've matured!” “why thank you.” “ - But your still short, you shrimp.” Lance teased with a cocky grin. Matt gasped. “Hey!” Shiro laughed into his hand before Matt elbowed him. “You shut your face!” “sorry sorry.” “jerk.” Matt pouted. “Aww but your my favorite shrimp.” Shiro smiled fondly and leaned down, sweetly pecking Matt’s lips with own.  Matt smiled goofishly, losing his scowl. Both Keith and Megan looked to each other, making gagging noises. Lance snorted into his hand. Shiro rolled his eyes. “ Oh hush you two now get inside.” Shiro shooed them.  They snickered as they walked up the steps, Lance following behind them.

 

Megan bursted threw the door. “They're here! They're here!” she exclaimed excitedly. As Lance grew closer to the cabin and as Megan pushed open the door, Lance could hear the sounds of a tv playing basketball and the sounds of music. The smell of cooking filled his nose. It smelt really good. He could smell bacon and eggs. He could hear the sound of this like pots being moved around. “Megan! Your shoes!” Shouted a woman’s voice. “Oh! Sorry ma!” megan slipped off her boots and placed them on the shoe rack by the door. Everyone followed suit as a woman walked out from the kitchen, drying her hands.  The woman was short and a little chubby. Her brunette hair was cut short, framing her face. Her skin was fair toned and she had pretty blue eyes behind her glasses. She had a bright smile too. “Oh! My boys!” She placed down her rag and gave them all hugs. “Thomas! Come greet our boys!” Lance stayed behind, closing the door behind him. He watched as a male limped over. His hair was short and he was a brunette too with hazel brown eyes to match. A mustache and a goatee.  He had a stern look on his face, coming off as less friendly and less inviting than his wife.

 “ Welcome home boys.” He greeted with a soft smile. Lance stood up straight and the woman seemed to notice him as soon as he did. A smile brightened her features as she pushed Keith and Megan to each side, as if to get a better look at him. Up close, he could see her better.  “Oohh! You must be my son’s boyfriend!” she took her hands in his. They were warm and soft. Caring. He decided he liked her.  “That would be me.” Lance smiled. He felt a little bad for lying to her. Right to her face. “ I’m Lance. You must be Shanda!” Lance smiled brightly. “Yes yes thats me! Oh! I'm so glad to finally meet you! You have no idea how long I have waited for my son to at least take interest in someone!” She gushed. “Mom!” Keith whined softly. “My boy, he never got along with other kids. Why, when he was little he always got into fights!” “ _mom_ !” “ I remember when he was ten he punched a girl for telling him she liked him.” “ **Mom**!!” Keith shouted, clearly starting to get embarrassed now. “Oh, I'm sorry honest I'm just so happy!” Shanda apologized innocently. Keith groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as Lance snickered. “ Your not gonna hit me too are you?~” He teased. Keith glared and Shanda started to laugh. Lance smiled happily at that.

 

Her laughter was like a melody to his ears. He noticed the others were beginning to laugh too all All but Keith who started to pout, arms crossed over his chest. Nope. That totally wasn't cute at all. Not one bit. The sound of a ding sounded from the kitchen. “Please excuse me! Dinner is almost ready so please make yourself at home.” Shanda smiled, softly patting Lance’s shoulder before walking back into the kitchen. “I suppose I should introduce myself.” Lance looked to the taller male from before who held out his hand. “I’m Thomas.” He said. “Lance.” Lance shook his hand, grip firm. Thomas hummed as he nodded. “ You have a criminal record, boy?” Lance recognized this type of conversation. “No sir.” “You drink?” “ No sir.” “any tattoos?” “none at all.” “piercings?” “um, do ear piercings count?” Lance asked softly. Thomas chuckled softly, obviously having found that funny. Lance was relieved. Soon everyone began chatting away and Lance took interest in the pictures along the walls. One of Keith’s high school graduation, another from what appeared to be a trip to the beach, one of Shiro and a his dog. He jumped feeling someone tap on his shoulder and turned to see Keith. “Lets go unpack.” the ravenette suggested with a sigh. Lance nonned and followed Keith down the hall before he opened a door in the back to the right, Lance following. The room was a bit small but comfy. There was a bed shoved in the corner, posters of bands along the walls, books piled on a desk by the window along with a small plastic cabinet filled with pencils, colored pencils, erasers, and markers. There were christmas lights hanging loosely from the walls and when Lance looked to the ceiling, he could see those glow star stickers. It was Keith setting his suitcase on the bed that snapped him out of it. “Sorry about the mess.” He muttered as he started to unpack. “It's fine. Is this…” “yeah, this used to be my room before I moved out.” Keith confirmed without looking up. Lance was in total awe. “No way! I mean - this - this is completely different from your house!” Keith shrugged pathetically. “Well, it is. So- yeah.” Lance sat down on the bed and looked around.

 

“ You should probably start unpacking too.” Keith said as he hung up some shirts in the closet. “ You might not get to later. Meg and Shanda will probably ask a million questions.” “So I'm sleeping in _here_ ? With _you_?” Keith gave him a flat look. “Well I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna sleep in my parent’s room. Or in the same room with Shiro and Matt. And, Shanda still goes by the ‘no boys and girls in the same room’ kind of rule. That and I don't trust you with her.” “Fairpoint. I'm just gonna ignore that insult.” Lance stood up and started unpacking his belongs as well. After a while there is a knock at the door. “Open” Keith answered. The door open and Shiro peeked in. “Hey, just wanted to check on you. “ “we’re fine.” “dinner's ready by the way.” “thanks, Shiro.” the door closed. After some more unpacking and some quiet bickering, the duo headed out and to the kitchen. Lance noticed the same dog from the photo laying on the floor beside Shiro who was talking to Thomas, making hand gestures. Shiro reached down and scratched his head. The dog’s tail began to wag. Lance and Keith both sat down, the only chairs left being right next to eachother. “Alright everyone.” Shanda said with a clap of her hands, gaining everyone's attention. “Hands in.” She held her hands out. Everyone held each other's hand. Lance was a bit confused but once he looked to Keith. He understood and held both Megan’s hand and Keith’s. And much to Lance’s surprise, Keith was no longer wearing his gloves. He was willing to bet Shanda insisted that he take them off at the dinner table.  His hand was a bit rough, most likely due to years of work but they were warm. He … he kind of liked it. It was Shanda whom had lead them threw their prayer. “ We would like to thank you, our dear lord, for this lovely meal tonight and that everyone made it here safe.-” she went on about how thankful they were to be here today and for Keith to have finally found love. For Morty, their dog. For their moments of laughter and joy. To smile. To live another day. “Amen” “amen” everyone repeated before letting go of everyone's hands. Well, mostly everyone. Matt and Shiro were still holding hands and so were Thomas and Shanda.

 

Lance reluctantly took Keith's hand in his, earning a confused look but then after a moment Keith seemed to get the hint… either that or Keith really didn't care. Lance wasn't sure but either way Keith didn't pull away. Everyone started eating, starting conversations. Usually bringing up good news before Shanda looked to Lance and Keith with a grin. “So how did you meet?” both males exchanged a glance before Keith answered. “ We met threw Pidge” Keith said before eating a piece of bacon. “ We connected almost instantly.” He gave Lance's hand a squeeze. It was a half lie. They officially first met threw Pidge but were already on bad terms. Which, Lance kinda supposed was his fault but he would never admit that to Keith!  Thomas was listening in on the conversations but he seemed more interested on what was on the tv. Football. It was the Dallas Cowboys versus the 49ers. Thomas took a sip of his soda as he watched the Cowboys score a touchdown. Lance was willing to beat he was rooting for the Cowboys judging by the smile on his face.  Shanda went on about her latest patient and then Shiro told them about Morty learning how to do some tricks. Matt was talking about his new job. Keith ended up talking to Shiro and Matt about his bike before Matt asked if he could fix something in his Jeep.Megan talked about this prank one of her buddies pulled on the teacher, earning laughter around the table. Even Keith. Lance smiled softly, feeling a nice warmth in his chest. It was pretty rare to see Keith laugh much less smile but Lance found himself in awe. He _definitely_ did not think it was one of the cutest things. Nope. He had definitely seen cuter. Dinner had gone by smoobyly. He decided he liked Keith’s family. He seemed to be doing a pretty good job at getting on their good side. Dinner tasted amazing too. He didn't think anything could go wrong.

\---------------------

The chatter had gotten quieter but it was still there.  Everything felt nice and bubbly and Lance didn't think he could eat any more. He was full and felt content. Shanda stood up and collected everyone's plates with a smile. Lance stood up and decided to help. “Here, let me help.” “Thank you dear.” “of course.” Lance followed the woman to the kitchen.  

They set the plates and silverware in the sink to soak before Shanda smiled to the taller male beside her. “So Lance, how do you like it here so far?” “I love it.” Lance grinned. “Thanks good to hear. You like to do anything for fun?” Lance hummed in thought. “I like to swim but it's too cold now do that. Oh, I like photography.” Shanda grinned. “Photography? Do you have any pictures you can show me?” “I think so hold on. I’ll be right back.” Lance went to Keith’s room and picked up his camera from the desk, turning it on as he went back to the kitchen. “Ah! There we go.” Lance went to his gallery and proceeded to show Shanda the pictures he had taken. Some were of nature some were of his family at BBQs and other family gatherings. Shanda grinned as he scrolled threw the photos. “Hey these are really good!” Shanda said in awe. “I will have to find Keith’s scrap book once I’m finished with the dishes.” Shanda nodded and turned to the sink. After washing, drying, and putting said dishes away, Lance followed her out of the kitchen. He stood at the end of the hallway, watching everyone in the living room. Shiro and Matt were snuggled up close on the couch, talking in quiet voices. Thomas was watching football with Keith who would occasionally talk to Megan before Shiro had cracked a joke and they laughed. It brought a smile to his face yet, it made him miss his family more. He wondered what they were doing. Were they having fun? Did they … did they even notice he wasn't there? … Lance looked to his feet. Keith's family was so welcoming yet, he still felt like an outsider. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't their family member so he had no reason to be here. Lance trudged down the hallway and back into Keith’s room where he sat on the bed and turned on his tablet. He unlocked it and let out a shaky breath as he clicked on Skype. Would they even answer?

\-------------------------

Keith had watched as Lance walked down the hallway. It would have meant nothing had Keith not seen an all to familiar look on his face. He saw the way his eyebrows furrowed together, the way his smile seemed so pathetic, the sad look in his pretty blue eyes. He hated it. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Keith muttered as he got to his feet, following Lance up to the door at a safe distance. He watched him walk into his room and Keith stayed by the door, listening in.

\--------------------

It rang multiple times before his call had been answered. A small girl with curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, tanned skin and bright green eyes. She wore a long sleeved shirt with the design of a star on her chest. Mira. Her expression brightened. “Tio Lance!” she beamed excitedly. Lance couldn't help but smile at his niece. At the sound if his name, Leo rushed over, trying to see over her left shoulder. Mariah looked over her right shoulder. “Tio Lance! Your back!” Leo squealed. “I told you I would call. I promised.” Lance grinned. “How is everything over there? Has anyone stopped by yet?” “mhm! Everyone was wondering where you were. They miss you.” Mira nodded with a grin. His chest tightened a bit guilt but... They noticed! He smiled softly. “I miss everyone too.” he admitted. His eyes stung a little but he blinked back the tears, refusing to let them see their big uncle cry.  “ Oh! Oh! Tio Roberto nearly burnt down the kitchen!” Leo exclaimed. Lance could see Roberto in the background. Upon hearing his name, Roberto looked over, flushed in embarrassment. “Leo!” he whined. Lance and his nieces and nephew laughed. Roberto was about the same height as Lance, olive toned skin, black silky hair and hazel brown eyes.

 

Roberto pouted and walked over. “It wasn't my fault! I was distracted!” “mhm sure.” Lance teased with a mischievous smirk. “It's true! Leo wanted to show me one of his magic tricks.” Roberto sent a playful glare to the six year old who merely giggled nervously. “Anyways, Lance, how is it going over there? Everyone treating you okay?” Roberto looked to Lance with a worried look. “ Well yeah. It's nice. I like it here but-” “but?” Roberto sent the kids away and focused the camera on himself as he seemed to be taking them to a seperate room. Lance sighed softly. “I dunno. I just… I don't think I should be here. I feel bad for … you know.” “hey. I'm sure it's alright. Just give it some time. Afterall, it's only the first day.” “Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Robbie.” “Of course my little brother~” “hey! Your only older by like, 2 years! Besides I'm taller.” “Barely! Respect your elders.” “respect this.” Lance flipped him off. Roberto laughed. “Roberto!” It was the voice of a woman. Their mother, Rosia. “Sorry Lance. Ma needs me. I think she found my mess.” Roberto said as he glanced behind him. “Alright then. Go clean up your mess, goober. See you later aligator.” “In awhile crocodile.” the video chat ended and Lance sighed before setting his tablet on the drawer.

 

He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater before hearing a soft knock. “Uh, it's open.” The door creaked open and a familiar head of black hair and amethyst orbs peeked in. Keith. An odd sense of relief flooded over Lance. “Can I…?” his voice seemed kinda soft. He wasn't used to that at all. Definitely not expecting it. He hoped he hadn't heard him. He didn't have anything to hide, he just didn't like the idea of being vulnerable around Keith of all people. “It's your room.” Lance finally replied, looking down at his feet as he fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist. Keith walked in, closing the door behind him and then sat down beside him. They were silent for awhile. It wasn't exactly comfortable, both fighting to find the right words. “How long were you there?” Lance asked softly. “Not long.” Keith answered before stealing a glance at the latino beside him then to the floor.  He was bad at this comforting thing. “You …. You really didn't have to come with me you know.” it must have been about the fifth time he had said it and it was starting to annoy to him. Did Keith not want him here?! Was that it?! Did he hate him that much?! Lance looked to Keith with a frown. “Your right I don't. But a promise is a promise and a deal is a deal is a deal.” Lance said, eyebrows furrowing together, chest tightening again. “And-” “Lance.” Keith placed a hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry that.. That wasn't what I meant.” he said quickly, clearly trying to avoid argument. Then Lance remembered where they were. He hoped the walls weren't that thin. “O-oh. Sorry.” Lance said softly, shoulders hunching up a bit. Keith shook his head softly before standing. “Come on.” “huh? Where are we-” “Just trust me.” Lance rose an eyebrow. “Last time I trusted you you nearly drove us off a cliff.” “Hey, I had it. Okay?” Keith scowled. “Mhm sure. I’ll make sure to have that on your tombstone.” “oh ha ha very funny.” Keith dragged the male out of the room and down the hall. Keith then slipped on his coat. “Grab your shoes.” Keith instructed as he pulled his own boots out from the small shoe rack. Lance hesitated but did as told before following him out and down the steps. “Keith where are we-?” Keith lead him to where the others were around a small fire, roasting marshmallows, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

 

Lance looked to Keith who gave him a soft smile. “Well?” “hell yeah!” The two started racing over to the others, Lance winning. Of course, Keith let him win but he wasn't going to tell him that. If he did Lance would demand for a rematch and pout. And pouting didn't look right on Lance. That smile was much better. Much more comfortable. “Lance! Over here!” Megan waved. Lance sat beside her and Megan passed him a stick and a marshmellow. “Here ya go! What took you two so long? Were you two making out?~” “what? No-We-” Keith gawked, a blush dusting his cheeks and the others laughed. Lance looked around. “Where's Thomas?” he heard Keith ask as said male sat between Keith and Shiro. “Oh, Thomas went to bed. He said his leg was hurting him and took some of his meds.” “ah” Keith stabbed his marshmallow with his stick. Lance rolled his eyes slightly at Keith before impaling his own marshmallow with his stick and setting it to the fire too. More chattering. Megan pulled his stick back and stuck it onto a graham cracker and placing a piece of a hershey chocolate bar on it then another graham cracker on the top. “So Lance, have you and Keith kissed yet?~” Megan wiggeled her eyebrows. “M-Megan!” Keith whined. “I-” Lance looked to Keith and he swore he could see a deep red hue dusting the male’s cheeks. “Well no-” Lance admitted. “W-We’re taking it slow!” “aww that's so cute!” Shanda gushed alongside Megan. Keith groaned in embarrassment. “Guys! Come on! Shiro tell them!” Shiro chuckled as did Matt. “Sorry buddy. We had to endure it too. It’s your turn to suffer.” Shiro ruffled his little brother’s hair. Keith pouted slightly as he took out his marshmallow which was now on fire and a crispy black. He blew out the fire before being given a chocolate bar and graham crackers. He muttered something along the lines of “You traitor.” under his breath. They laughed again. After awhile Shanda started talking again. “Singing circle!” Keith groaned. “ _Mom_!” Megan squealed with glee. “Yes!” “singing circle?” Lance looked to Megan who merely grinned. “Its kinda tradition. Everytime we roast marshmallows, we do singing circle.” she told him as Shiro brought out his ukelele and Megan brought out a harmonica from her pocket.  It wasn't long until the music started playing and mostly everyone started singing. Everyone but Lance and Keith.  Lance was taking a moment to recognize the song which luckily, he had. Lance started to sick along with them. They were all off key but they didn't seem to care. They were all having fun and that's all that mattered.

\-------------------------

Everyone was singing. Everyone but him. Everyone but Lance. Keith had his own reasons. It was embarrassing. But then that's when he heard it. The voice of an angel, close enough at least. It was totally different from the car ride. It was more relaxed and calm. It wasn't so annoying either. Keith looked next to him, to Lance. The lighting from the fire hit against Lance just perfectly. His teeth were white and perfect, hair shimmering slightly. He looked to peaceful and relaxed, definitely better than he had before. It was refreshing to see him happy. He was laughing and singing with the others. It brought a smile to Keith’s face as he looked down at his half eaten smore. That had been what he had hoping for, to see Lance smile again. One that wasn't forced. It was… It was …

\-----------------------

The laughter had died down. The fire put out. They were back in Keith’s room. It was getting late so everyone had gone to bed. Currently, Lance was laying on his back, watching the star stickers on the ceiling glow, the loosely hung christmas lights, flashing low lights of greens, blues, red, and yellows. He could hear the sounds of crickets outside and the sounds of Keith’s breathing. Keith refused to let Lance sleep on the floor and Lance refused to let Keith sleep on the floor, mattress or no, so they had ended up sleeping in the same bed.  Keith was to his right, back to him seeing as he was sleeping on his side, facing the wall and window. Lance fiddled with his thumbs, laying in silence. Occasionally Keith with mumble in his sleep. Usually something Lance couldn't make out but he swore he had heard him mumble something about Lance being an idiot and then something about food. Lance found himself chuckling. He felt movement and looked over to see Keith had turned to his other side, facing him now. Keith looked peaceful, his long hair framing his face while the rest of it was all over . the lights hit against him softly. His lips looked soft. His eyelashes, Lance noticed, were long and thick, hiding those amethyst orbs. Keith looked so cute when he was sleeping … Lance’s eyes widened slightly. _Huh_?! _Oh_ _no_ _no_ _no._ That just had to be his sleepy mind talking! Yes of course. Keith was impatient and a jerk and just had awful hair and just… no way. Nope. Nauh. Not in a million years. Keith Kogane was _not_ cute. Not. At. All!!! Lance huffed just as he felt his phone vibrate. Lance picked up his phone, unlocking it and saw he had a message from a group chat between him, Pidge, and Hunk asking him how it was over there. Lance typed a quick response before putting his phone on the dresser and closing his eyes, letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter two! Chapter three will be coming out (probably) in a few days since I already have it finished.


	4. Fighting his own demons

The sounds if birds chirping filled his ears. A soft groan and Keith opened his eyes. It was morning now. He felt nice and warm. Cozy. He didn't want to get up but knew he would have to eventually. It took him a couple of moments to process that Lance was still there. To process that he had his arms around him, legs entangled and was currently using the other male’s chest as a pillow. He could hear his heartbeats, calm and relaxing. “Ngh?” keith looked up to see Lance’s sleeping face. The morning rays seeped in through the window,  beating against them. Lance looked… soft. His soft hair disheveled from slumber and his eyelashes long and thick.

 

“Wha-” He then realized that he had been drooling, all over Lance’s shirt. “Gross.” he looked back up to Lance’s sleeping face as he wiped up his drool. Lance was sleeping … Yet he looked so ... different than he had when he had taken a nap in the jeep. There was evidence that he had been crying at some point, not to long ago. It brought a frown to Keith’s face and his chest tightened. Lance may have annoyed the ever living hell out of him but he hated to see him cry. Hated seeing him look so fragile, like he could just break at any moment if he made one wrong move. It just didn't sit right with him. 

 

Keith reluctantly brushed the twenty one year old’s soft brunette bangs back from his face before he even realized he was even doing it. He watched as Lance’s eyebrows furrowed together, creating wrinkles. Keith didn't like that either. Keith rolled away upon hearing a faint groan leave Lance. He was waking up! No way in  _ hell _ was he letting Lance see that Keith was actually cuddled up into him and watching him, worried. Hell no. A faint blush dusted the twenty two year old’s cheeks.  Lance stretched before sitting up, rubbing his eye. “It's mornin’ already?” He asked in a groggy voice. His hair was a total mess but Keith didn't doubt his was too. His was probably worse actually since his hair was longer. Long enough to put in a ponytail. It… It was really cute actually. 

 

“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “Now hurry up and get up so I can.” Lance whined and laid back down, back to Keith. He snuggled up in the blanket once again. “Tell me again in like, 2 days.” Keith groaned, throwing his head back. “No get up!” Keith turned, pulling the blanket off of him, revealing both of their clothing. Lance was in a white shirt with mid length blue sleeves and a pair of light blue sweatpants that had a darker blue line at the ends and dark blue strings. Keith was in a black shirt with a skeleton rib cage and a pair of red flannel patterned sweatpants.

 

“No! Right now!” Keith hissed as he turned so he was facing him and put his bare feet to Lance’s back. He nudged him softly at first. Lance whined in protest. “Lance.” Keith growled. “Up!” “Keith. Sleep.” Lanced hissed back, shifting, which caused his shirt to slip up a bit, revealing bare skin. Big mistake. Keith roughly pressed his feet to his bare back, knowing his feet would be freezing cold, earning a squeal before kicking Lance off of the bed. Keith could hear a  _ thud  _ as Lance hit the floor. Keith smirked in victory before crawling over to the edge if the bed. Keith looked down at the boy on the floor who glared at him. “How's the weather down there?” Keith smirked, crossing his arms as he laid on his stomach, clearly satisfied now.  “You are an asshole.” Lance growled before sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Tell me something I don't know.” “why are your feet so cold?!” Lance pouted, arms crossed over his chest. “Probably because you hogged most of the blanket.” Keith shrugged. Lance grabbed him by the arms and jerked him down to the floor, earning a gasp. Keith hissed when his head hit the floor, Lance pinning him down with a smirk. “How's the weather down  _ there _ ?~” “why you little-!” the two started wrestling, rolling around on the floor. Insults were thrown back and forth. Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders, throwing him to the floor. Lance yelped in surprise, Keith smirking as he pinned him there, holding his wrists above his head. Lance squirmed underneath him. 

 

Keith was about to jab him with another cocky remark when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat . Both looked up to see Shiro and Matt, arms crossed and Shiro had an eyebrow raised. Keith wondered how long he had been there. “ breakfast is ready.” Shiro announced before smiling softly. Keith paled, he knew  _ that  _ look. He was never going to live this down, was he? “Alright.” Keith nodded, still keeping Lance down.

 

“We’ll be there in a second.” Shiro left the room with a soft nod, Matt staying behind a second or two longer before smirking mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith screeched before he finally let him go, a blush dusting his cheeks rather harshly. Matt laughed as he walked away. . Lance shoved him before getting up to his feet. Keith scowled and got up to before leading the way out as Lance followed behind him. “ Hey Keith?” “yeah?” before Keith could react, Lance took his hand in his. “What are you-?” “I’m your ‘boyfriend’, remember? So we gotta start acting like it or they might get suspicious.” “thats-!... Actually not a bad idea. Nice thinking, Lance.” “Of course, I  _ am _ a genius afterall.” Lance beamed. “Not the word I would have used but okay.” “Hey!” Lance whined and lightly shoved Keith who laughed. It did weird things to him. 

 

Both males walked into the kitchen and sat down, side by side. “Good morning boys!” Shanda put some breakfast on their plates and passed them some drinks, making sure to ask Lance what he had wanted. “We have some orange juice, coffee, milk, kool-aid, water, and some soda but I don't think you should have soda this early in the morning.” Shanda told him. “Orange juice is fine.” Lance smiled softly. Shanda poured him some orange juice into a plastic red cup and some of the cherry flavored kool-aid into a blue cup before walking to the table. She gave Lance the red cup and Keith the blue cup. “Thank you!” “of course!” Shanda beamed before taking her seat next to Thomas and Megan. Keith started to eat his breakfast in silence as the others began to chatter. He glanced around when movement caught his eye. He looked to the entrance of the kitchen when he saw him. Lucifer. Their cat. The cat was an orange tabby with a slightly crooked tail and very aggressive. He hated everyone and everything but most of all, he hated Keith the most. On instinct, Keith pulled his legs up a bit to quickly, accidently hitting the table. 

 

Everyone looked at him. “Keith?” Lance asked in confusion. “Lucifer.” and almost as if on cue, everyone put their legs up too. Everyone but Lance who was even more confused. He was starting to look a little scared too. “L-Lucifer?” “He’s Keith’s cat.” Matt answered which seemed to relax Lance a little. “Oh. Why did you name it Lucifer.” Lance looked to Keith. “That thing is the devil.” Keith scowled, arms crossed over his chest. “Well I would hate you too if you squished my tail.” Shiro sighed. “It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know he was there!” Keith slammed his hand on the table, getting defensive. Lucifer sat down, tail wagging and twitching as he watched them with narrowed eyes. 

 

Lance snickered before watching Lucifer grow closer to him, green eyes studying him closely before sniffing his leg. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. “Lance-” Keith breathed before watching as Lucifer jumped up and onto Lance’s lap. Keith jumped up, stuck between saving Lance and running away. But much to his disbelief Lucifer curled up in Lance’s lap, purring as he nuzzled Lance’s stomach. 

 

“Awww” Lance started petting his tiny head, scratching behind his ears. “Your not as bad as they make you sound. So cute~” Lucifer purred. “WHAT?!” Keith shrieked as everyone started to laugh. “But how-?!” Lance snickered. “I guess it just can't resist the mcclain charm.” Lance cooed. “But- he- I-!” Keith was clearly struggling to find the words he was looking for, shocked out of his mind. “Well that or she can smell blue~” Lance pett Lucifer some more. “Blue?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded. “Mhm! I have a cat back home named Blue.” He took a bite of his food. “Before I left she wouldn't get out of my suitcase and insisted on getting her fur all over. I guess Lucifer just likes it.” Lucifer meowed and gave his hand love bites as his other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

 

He went to his gallery and then proceeded to show them a picture of a gray cat with pretty blue eyes laying on Lance's chest. Blue was sleeping. “Aww” Matt grinned. “She’s a beauty!” “of course she is!” Lance grinned. “Why did you name her blue?” “Because of her eyes.” Lance smiled as the rest of the table got to see it before he got his phone back. He put his phone back in his pocket. “ She is with my nieces and nephews right now. She doesn't like being alone for long periods of times.” Lance added. 

 

“And my buddy’s dog went with him to go visit his girlfriend and her family.” Lance pet Lucifer’s soft fur some more, earning more purrs. “What kind of dog does he have?” Matt asked, taking a bite of his biscuit. “A golden retriever.” Lance took a sip of his orange juice. “Oh nice. I have a dog back home too. Her name is bae bae.” “bae bae?” Matt nodded and sipped his drink. “yeah. That's what she was named when we picked her up from the pound.” Matt smiled softly. Shiro smiled and ruffled his dog’s head. He barked softly. “And you already know about Voldemort here.” lance smiled softly before chuckling. “Voldemort? Isn't that one of the main villains from Harry Potter?”

 

“Yeah.” Shiro answered sheepishly. “Matt and I were obsessed with it when we got him. The name just kind of stuck. We just call him Morty for short.” Shiro and Matt both exchanged fond smiles. Lance grinned dorkishly, getting a warm feeling in his chest. He may have not really known these two for very long but he could tell they were madly in love just by the way they looked at each other. A few times he had accidently walked in on the two sharing a sweet moment. Weather it was dancing, foreheads pressed together as they spoke in hushed tones or cuddling up on the couch. One day, he hoped, to have something like that. Like Matt and Shiro or like his parents. Lance smiled down at his plate and started eating. As they ate some chatter had started again. Matt and Keith talked about Matt’s jeep and what could possibly be wrong with it. Thomas and Shiro talked about work and such. Shanda occasionally joining in. Lance stroked Lucifer’s head, earning a purr. His tail swayed. Occasionally he would sneak Morty some pieces of his bacon too, and the dog was more than happy to ditch Shiro and lay with Lance.

 

Lance chuckled softly before feeling a nudge of the foot against his leg. “Stop feeding the dog your food. He has his own.” Keith lectured, stuffing some of his eggs into his mouth. Megan snorted. “As if you have room to talk. You used to feed him all of your spinach whenever mom made it.” Megan stuck her tongue out. Keith scowled as Lance snickered. “Yeah,  _ Keith _ .” Lance took another bite. “Meg! You were supposed to be on my side!” “sorry bro bro~” “I guess she can't resist the, Mcclain charm~” Lance smirked. Keith rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah.  _ That _ .” Lance gasped softly before whining. “Keef~” Keith looked to him, eyebrows furrowing. Lance knew he hated that nickname! Lance grinned mischievously. “You know you can't resist my charm~” “yes I can.” Keith took another bite. Lance whined and threw his arms around him, feeling him tense. Keith looked to him questioningly. “You can't resist it kogane!” megan started to giggle. “Oh really? Are you sure about that?” “yes I’m sure.” Lance grinned before stealing some his toast. Keith jabbed him in the side earning a gasp and then a whine as he took his toast back. “Eat your own food.” Keith bit into his toast. 

 

Lance whined softly but went back to eating his food. Lucifer fell asleep in his lap and Morty lost interest in him, trotting out of the dining room. Soon enough breakfast was finished. Keith went with Matt to help fix his jeep, Shiro went to go play some fetch with Morty, and Thomas walked off too. Lance helped Shanda pick up the plates. “You can go with Keith if you would like. It's just dishes.” Lance shook his head softly. “Nah. I don't know much about cars and he would be talking to Matt the whole time. Besides, I don't mind helping.” Lance smiled.

 

Shanda smiled back. “So sweet. How did my son find a boy like you?” Shanda began to rinse of the plates. “I accidently spilt my coffee on him.” Lance leaned over the counter with a soft smile. “He wasn't to pleased.” Shanda chuckled softly. “Of course we didn't officially meet until Pidge introduced us.” Lance smiled softly. They began washing the dishes, continuing to talk. Not on any specific topics, but she had brought up his relationship with her son a few times. He couldn't blame her for wanting to know more after Keith refused to give away information. 

 

Lance was happy to help and give her company. They dried and put away the dishes before heading out. Lance glanced out the window to see Matt and Keith looking at the jeep, Keith's hair in that stupid ponytail of his. Shiro was playing fetch with Voldemort and soon enough Megan had joined in. Lance smiled softly before hearing the tv turn on. Lance jumped and looked over to see Thomas on the couch, watching tv. Football again. This time it was the 49ers against the Raiders. He watched as one of the 49ers tackled one of the Raiders. Whistles were blown as more of them tackled the player.

 

Thomas seemed to notice his curiosity because he invited him to sit. Lance sat on the couch. They sat in silence for a moment. Lucifer hopped onto the couch, meowing as he curled up into Lance. Lance pet him before the man in the chair spoke. “You like football?” “o-oh, uh yeah.” Lance smiled softly. “I used to watch it all the time with my older brothers and my mom when we weren't watching soccer.” “what's your favorite team?” Lance hummed softly in thought. “The 49ers I guess.” then he remembered that Thomas liked the cowboys. “The cowboys are really good too though.” He watched as his words brought a smile to the male’s face. “Damn right they are.” He agreed. They just watched football until about an hour later, Keith walked in. He was covered in oil, reaking of it. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be taking a shower.” Keith announced, slipping off his shoes and walking down the hallway. Lance watched him until he couldn't see him anymore. “So tell me something, Lance.” Thomas spoke, catching Lance’s attention.  

  
  


Lance looked to the brunette beside him. “ My son, you don't plan on hurting him. Do you?” lance may have hated Keith and for good reasons, but didn't actually want to hurt him! “Of course not sir. I wouldn't plan on it.”  “And when he pushes you away?” Lance furrowed his eyebrows. What was he getting at? “Pushes me away? What do you mean by that?” Thomas eyed him carefully as he sipped his soda, no longer finding interest in his football. He set down his can. “Well-” Someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Both looked up to see Shanda. “Lance? Will you help me with something for a moment?” Lance reluctantly left the couch to go to the woman who lead him away. “I'm sorry about that, Lance. Thomas can be very … Very protective. He doesn't mean anything by it, he is just trying to protect his own. Im sure he will warm up to you soon. He just needs more time to adjust .” “adjust?” “well, it's not everyday that Keith even shows any interest in love.” Shanda smiled sheepishly. She patted his shoulder. Lance nodded softly. “Shanda, what did he mean?” “come again?” “ ‘when he pushes you away’ what did he mean by that?” Shanda let out a shaky sigh. 

“My boy, Keith, he … He doesn't get along with others. He is bad at connecting and shuts himself out. He is the type to reject others before they reject him.” Shanda leaned against the wall, brushing her hair from her face. “He … He has a troubled past and I guess he is still fighting his demons.” Shanda looked to Lance. “And yet, despite that, he chose to give you a chance. You are very lucky Lance.”  _ please. _ “He… He needs someone like you in his life.”  _ stop _ .  “I'm glad he found you. Lance please promise me something.” “yes?”  _ don't do this.  _ Shanda rested her hands on his shoulders. “ No matter how difficult he can be, please never give up on him.” Lance could feel his chest tighten, guilt swelling up in his throat. It was only the first day and he was already getting more than he had bargained for. “I… I promise.” Lance rested a hand over one of hers. “I promise.” he repeated. Shanda smiled weakly and hugged him tightly. “Thank you. You really are great, Lance.” another sting of guilt. 

  
  


After that, Lance helped Shanda around the house, making a point to avoid Thomas. It wasn't long until Keith had finally returned from the bathroom, hair in that stupid  _ absolutely  _ stupid ponytail again. His wet hair sticking to his face, framing it perfectly. Keith was drying his hair still. Lance grinned, although it felt a bit awkward after that small talk with his mother. “So how is the jeep?” Lance asked before Keith stole his cup, taking a drink. Lance pouted. “Get your own cup.” “technically that is my cup first of all and the jeep is just fine now.” Keith gave him back the cup. “What did I miss?” “not much.” Lance lied. He didn't want to tell him what had just happened after all. Maybe later. “Unless you count me~” Lance winked. Keith smirked softly. “Your right, I didn't miss much.” Lance gasped. “Shanda! Your son is being mean!” Lance whined. Shanda giggled softly. “Keith! Be nice to your boyfriend.” 

 

\-----------------------

 

Oh yeah. Keith had nearly forgotten. Keith reluctantly took Lance’s hand in his. “You know I was only joking.” He stuck his tongue out at him before reluctantly kissing his cheek. His lips ghosting over the brunette’s cheek. Lance knew it was all an act but yet, he couldn't stop that burning sensation in his cheeks. Lance looked down in embarrassment. Keith snorted. “Dork.” “Hey!” keith laughed and slipped his coat and shoes back on. Lance decided to follow, deciding that he didn't want to be alone with Thomas anymore. Lance took his hand again and they walked outside of the small home and out in the snow. Shiro had given up on playing fetch and was currently talking with Matt. Megan seemed to be making a small snowman. Or at least that's what Lance was assuming that was what it was supposed to be before Voldemort ran over it. “Hey!” Meg shouted. “Shiro! Morty keeps destroying my snow army!” Shiro chuckled. “Guess that just means you’ll have to build them up stronger. Faster. Smarter!” “their snowmen Matt.” Shiro chuckled. Katt pouted slightly. “Don't ruin the creativity!” Shiro snickered and pecked his lips sweetly. 

  
  


Keith shook his head with a faint smile. He was happy for his brother. He really was but they were a bit too much sometimes! They needed to get married already! Keith walked over to the two and started talking to Matt and Shiro about their jeep when suddenly something flew past his head, hitting Matt in the face. A snowball. Matt stumbled back in surprise as they grew quiet. They looked back to see a very guilty looking Lance, pale with fear. “S-Sorry Matt. That was meant for Keith.” He quickly apologized. Before Keith could say anything Shiro threw one right back. Lance shrieked and fell back trying to dodge it. They laughed.

 

“Snowball fight!” Megan squealed as she quickly started making her own amo. Snowballs were being thrown left and right in a free for all, laughter filling the air. Shiro and Matt teamed up together, attacking the younger three who also attacked one another. Lance ran right up to Keith, grabbing him by the shoulder before slapping a handful of snow to the back of his neck, thanks to his ponytail leaving it bare. Keith shrieked and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around before Shiro started attacking them. Lance, Keith, and Megan ended up deciding to team up against the two adults.  “You dirty cheater!” Lance laughed as he tried to hide, finding Keith already there. They painted softly. “Their good” “yeah but they leave themselves open.” “it doesn't help if we can't attack back.” “we’ll just have to distract them then.” keith could hear Megan crying out for backup. Lance was about to reply when he heard a voice behind him and Keith’s horrified face. “I found you~” Matt cooed. Both males screamed as they ran away, laughing as Matt chased after them, throwing snowballs at them. 

 

Voldemort even tried to join in on the fun but he mostly chased everyone around.  Keith looked over to see Lance and Megan running from Voldemort when he smirked, deciding to get revenge for earlier. He snuck behind him while he was distracted after getting a handful if snow, signaling Meg to be quiet. Keith then quickly pulled Lance’s pants back from his waist and shoved the snow down his boxers, earning a high pitched squeal. “KEITH!!” Lance started chasing Keith around who laughed as he ran away. Shiro and Matt attacked them and Megan had fallen over from laughing. Keith fell to the floor as Lance tackled him down, throwing himself at him. They rolled around, throwing snow all over the place. Snow went into their clothes and in their hair, even in their mouths and noses.  It was Shanda’s voice calling them inside to warm up. Lance got to his feet, holding out his hand for him to take. Keith grabbed onto it and hoisted himself up. “Thanks” “of course!” Before Keith could stop him, Lance kissed his cheek. Keith could feel his cheeks burning up and he looked to him, clearly shocked and embarrassed. “L-Lance! Wha-” “shh. Just for the family right?” Lance whispered.  _ Oh. Right. That.  _

 

Keith looked over his shoulder to see his mother smiling at them. Keith looked back to Lance, sighing as he held his hand, looking at the ground, to embarrassed to look Lance in the eye. Lance lifted his face by his chin. “Keith? Are you… Are you actually embarrassed?~” Lance teased with a smirk. Keith shoved him with a scowl. “Shut your face!” Keith rushed up the patio stairs, the heat having spread all over his face. “Wait! Keith! Come back!” He heard Lance cry out. “No way! You ruined it!” He called back, turning to see Lance hopping up the stairs and onto the patio. Lance, Keith now noticed, was shivering and so was he. Both were freezing. “Well you two better get in before we all freeze to death!” Shanda announced, snapping Keith out of it. Keith opened the wooden door and slipped his boots off, placing them on the shoe rack, Lance following suit. Keith then lead Lance back to their temporarily shared room where they grabbed some clothes and changed. They weren't really doing much today so both decided to just change back into their pajamas. 

 

Keith tossed him the blanket which Lance happily wrapped around himself. Keith crossed his arms, still a bit cold. Suddenly Lance threw his arm around him, also wrapping him in the blanket. Keith looked to Lance questioningly. “What are you doing?” He rose an eyebrow at the taller male. “Your cold still, aren't you?” “good point.” Lance kept him close and the duo trudged back into the living room where everyone was already getting settled. Matt was in Shiro’s lap in the corner of the couch with Megan laying on the floor, Thomas in his chair and Shanda beside Shiro and Matt. Lance and Keith were still out of earshot and eyesight.  “Guess your gonna have to sit in my lap.” Lance murmured. 

 

“I can sit on the floor, Lance.” “well yeah but don't couples sit in eachothers lap?” “not all.” “well you still want the blanket, right?” “I can just get another one.” “won't that look suspicious?” Keith sighed in annoyance. “ _ Fine _ , but your sitting in my lap.” “no way! Your shorter so you sit in my lap.” “i'm barely shorter. Besides, you weigh less.” “dude your not that heavy. I can toss you across this room right now.” “with those noodle arms? I don't think so.” “Hey!” Lance whined but Keith was already leading him to the couch. Before Lance could, Keith quickly sat down on the couch, smirking in triumph as he patted his lap. Lance glared at him before sitting in his lap and getting comfortable. “Jesus, your butt is boney. Ow.” “another reason you should be sitting in my lap. Yours is nice and cushiony.” “...” Keith just stared at him in surprise. “Uh, Lance?” “what?” “did you just admit you check me out?” Keith watched with amusement as Lance’s face began to flare up. 

 

Lance shrieked. “ NO!” Everyone started to laugh and Lance hid his face in his shoulder, whining. Even Keith was laughing. Lance decided he liked that.  “Jerk!” Lance pouted before getting up. Keith looked to him in confusion. “What-?” “switch me.” “oh so looking isn't enough anymore?” He teased. Lance whined. “Just - just shut up and switch me.” “fine.” Keith sighed in defeat as he stood up. Lance sat down and patted his lap. Keith frowned. “Keith~ Keithy poo~” Lance cooed. Keith groaned and put his hand on the arm rest before throwing his legs over  his careful not to kick Shanda.  Keith hovered over Lance’s legs for a moment before the said latino spoke again. “Okay well now you would actually sit down?” Keith groaned, a deep blush dusting his cheeks. 

 

He wasn't used to this. He didn't think he ever would. “Keith-” Lance sighed softly. “Sit.” He grabbed onto his hips and gently pushed him down, not exactly forceful. He was still giving him the choice. Surprisingly enough, the male compiled and sat down in his lap, arms reluctantly leaving the armrest and crossing over his chest.  “Aww” Megan and Shanda gushed. Shiro and Matt chuckled softly. Keith blushed more and looked away with a scowl, causing his face to brush against his chest. Keith opened his eyes. 

 

He smelt really nice. Like vanilla and peppermint. He was also warm despite having just rolled around in snow, though that also could be from the help of the warm blanket, Lance hugging him close. Keith curled up, reluctantly looking to the tv and rested his head against Lance’s chest. Megan had crawled over to the tv and was currently pulling out movies from under the tv.  All Christmas movies of course. Megan held up two cases, showing them to the group. “Nightmare Before Christmas or The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?”  

 

“Nightmare Before Christmas.” Keith voted, pulling the blanket u to about his nose. He could feel Lance’s warm hand caressing his back. It sent shivers up his spine.  Megan snorted. “You emo.” “You wanna watch it too. Don't lie.” Keith leaned into Lance. “Fair point. Anyone else?” In the end, The Nightmare Before Christmas was voted to be played first.  Megan popped the disc into the cd player before crawling back to sit back in her spot, back against the couch.  They sat in silence for about the first 10 minutes before Shiro had broken it. Of course Lance had to begin singing along with the boogeyman once it got to the scene where he began singing. Much like he had with every singing part. Keith discovered Lance had watched it a million times in the past nine years thanks to his nieces and nephew. 

 

They put on The Grinch Who Stole Christmas next but no one was paying attention then. Shanda had pulled out old scrapbooks. She soon reached Keith’s. It was thick and had a deep brown color.  The pages were filled with many pictures throughout the years. His first birthday with them, first christmas, first halloween. Keith didn't look that much different from how he looked now. Obviously less muscular of course, and for awhile his hair was shorter and actually not a mullet but a bowlcut.  Lance awed softly. “Oh! And here we have a picture of him and Shiro taking a bath!” a Screech escape Keith as he was quick to cover said picture. They laughed. 

 

Time passed on. Both Lance and Keith ended up passing out, Lance holding him close to his chest. Lance’s head fell forward, resting against Keith’s. It was nice and warm, comforting. Almost like ..

 

_ “And he saves the princess mommy?” “he sure does sweetpea.” Keith was only about six, sitting in his mother’s lap. His hair was cut short, wearing a pair if cargo shorts and a red shirt with the design of a guitar. A book in his lap. The woman was curvy and had long thick black hair. Her eyes a pretty green color. She had a smile that could melt anyone’s heart. There was also his twin sister, Madeline  sitting beside him, curled up into their mothers side. Her hair was in two messy pigtails. Much like him and their mother her hair was also black and her eyes an amethyst color. “And he slays the dragon.” “but why slay the dragon?! Why can't they be friends?” She chuckled and held him close. “Well, would you want to be friends with a scary monster?” Keith cuddled into her. “Hmm, hey momma?” “I'm home!” Called a man’s voice. “Daddy!” Little Keith and his sister quickly ran to the front door, hugging their father. A tall man with brunette hair, brown eyes and stubble on his chin. “Whoa!” He lifted them up, earning fits of giggles. “You two are gettin’ so big! Were you good for momma?” “mhm!” He chuckled and ruffled the their hair. “You ready to go to Disneyland and meet Mickey?” Keith’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He set Keith and Madelin down.  They both jumped and danced around around excitedly. His mother giggled softly.  _

 

Keith woke with a start feeling someone shake him. Keith looked up to see it was Lance. “Hey, dinner is ready. Shanda told me to wake you up.” Keith nodded and sat up, realizing he had fallen asleep, using the arm rest as a pillow. “How long was I asleep for?” Lance shrugged as Keith stood up and followed him towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice the way Lance kept glancing at him with a worried look. Lance took his hand in his again as he rubbed his eye tiredly. Once in the kitchen, they both took their seats and scooted in. Much like they had last time, they came together and prayed before starting to eat their dinner. 

 

Again, more worried glances from Lance. Had he said something in his sleep? Now that he thought about it, his eyelashes and cheeks were a bit moist when he woke up. Was he … was he crying? He hoped not. “So, tomorrow I was thinking we should start decorating.” Shanda stated. “And get ourselves a tree.” “oh oh, can I pick the tree this year?” Megan grinned. “We will see.” Thomas chuckled. Keith noticed a smile on Shiro’s face, just by that look he could tell he was up to something. He would find out what after dinner.  “Shanda, Are the sweaters ready?” “just about!” Shanda grinned. “I should still have the hats somewhere too.” Lance looked to Keith slightly confused. “Shanda makes us sweaters every year. And christmas hats.” Keith answered as he bit into his sloppy joe burger. Lance awed in understanding before beginning to eat as well.  Keith watched as his ocean blue eyes lit up. “Mm! This is really good!” “why thank you!” Shanda smiled with pride, glad that he liked her cooking! 

 

As they ate, laughter and chatter filled the room before Keith realized that Lance was still holding his hand. He wouldn't have noticed had Lance not given it a squeeze. A soft squeeze. A worried squeeze. Keith looked over to Lance, catching his gaze for what had felt about the fourth time now in just under one hour. He didn't like this kind of attention, and most definitely not from Lance.  It made his stomach sink. It felt so weird to have Lance worry over him. He was just so used to the cocky and egomaniac Lance, not this … This soft and compassionate Lance that he had been seeing since the ride here yesterday.  Maybe it was because they didn't really talk or anything unless the group was there? And usually when they even talked at all they fought and argued but now they had to play nice? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he would get used to it either. 

 

At some point, Megan had brought up mothman. The topic had definitely sparked his interest. Keith looked up as she spoke before Shiro chuckled, both wearing mischievous smirks. Oh no. “Hey remember when Keith had the biggest crush on mothman?” Shiro smirked in Keith’s direction. Keith could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Oh no no no. Megan started to giggle. “Oh yeah. I remember where it got to the point he was convinced they were married.” Lance snorted into his hand. “Mothman? Really Keith?” “shut up! I was like ten okay?!” Keith buried his face in his hands with an embarrassed groan.  Shiro and Megan laughed. 

 

\---------------------------

 

It was late but Lance couldn't sleep. Currently, he was laying on his back, head supported by his hands and the pillow.  Keith was laying on his side beside him, back to him.  Earlier … Keith had started crying in his sleep. It worried him. Especially since he wasn't used to seeing Keith like that. So vulnerable. It had been bugging him for hours now. He stole a glance at the male beside him before looking back up to the glow stars on the ceiling, colorful lights emitting from the christmas lights and beating against the ceiling and walls. Was he still awake? 

 

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked softly. He heard the male move as if turning to face him. Keith gave him a sleepy hum in response. “Yea? What is it?” “u-Um, is … Is everything okay?” “What do you mean, Lance?”  “well, earlier… you were crying. I didn't wanna bring it up earlier because I didn't wanna embarrass you, you know? And well it really worried me. Did… Did I do or say something? I didn't hurt you, did I-?” “Lance-” Keith interrupted. 

 

Lance looked to him, fidgeting with his thumbs. “You didn't do anything. It has nothing to do with you.” his tone was a bit harsh but he seemed to notice his own tone because when he spoke again, it became softer. “But, thanks for not bringing u in front of everyone.” “of course. I mean, it's pretty embarrassing, right? Wouldn't want anyone to worry…” he trailed off. He could see Keith nod from the corner of his eye.”yeah.” it was silent for a moment before he decided to speak up again. “Hey uh if you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming about?” another moment of silence. Oh no was Keith mad at him? Did he cross a line? “Keith?” Lance looked to the twenty two year old, catching his gaze. 

 

Keith side and looked to the ceiling. “Just … My family. I guess.” “like Shanda and all of them?” Lance watched him shake his head. “No, not them.” Lance stared at the ceiling in confusion before it hit him. Not his adoptive family, the one he actually came from. Lance could feel his chest tighten as the guilt started to eat away at him. “O-Oh. Im sor-” “don't you dare apologize.” Keith growled. Lance tensed. “What's your problem?” Lance frowned before Keith let out a shaky sigh. “I'm sorry. I just.. I hate it when people apologize and pity me. It's not your fault they died. No one could have stopped it. It just… things just happen, I guess. I don't remember much about them anyways.” Keith shrugged as he sat up, back against the headboard. Lance nodded and sat up too. “You wanna talk about it?” 

 

Keith shrugged again. “If it makes you feel better.” “helps to get off your chest.” Another moment of silence. “They died in a car crash.” He looked down. Lance could see an emotion in his eyes that he wasn't used to seeing in Keith. He looked genuinely sad. “I was only six and we were on our way to disneyland.” Lance could feel his chest tightening again. 

Lance could only imagine how scared he must have been. “But then I-I can't remember exactly how but the car was flipped over and I couldn't breath.” he pressed his fingers to his neck. “My lung collapsed.” Lance watched as his eyebrows furrowed together before he reluctantly slipped off his shirt. Lance’s eyes fell upon the lung scar along his chest. He reluctantly held out a hand to touch it before stopping himself. “ So they..?” “yeah, my sister’s lungs. You.. You can touch it. I guess.” he said a bit softly. Lance’s heart squeezed as he gently brushed his fingertips along the scar. He could feel Keith tense under his touch. 

  
  


Keith let out a shaky sigh and Lance looked up to see Keith was actually starting to fill his eyes. His breathing hitched and he closed his eyes as he wiped them away. “I'm sorry. Its stupid. I don't even know why Im telling you all of this.” Lance shook his head before pulling him down into a hug, giving him a soft squeeze. “No it isn't stupid. It's good to get it out of your system, Keith. You don't need to apologize either. “ He could feel Keith began to shake as he started sobbing into his chest. Lance kept him close to himself, squeezing him softly and stroking his hair. “It's the same dream every night.. A-And I’m always the only one-” more sobbing. “Sshh sshh, its okay Keith. I got you.” “I wish I had just died in there with them!” Lance’s eyes widened. “I.. I shouldn't have made it. Not me. Why was I the only one-?!” Lance hugged him tightly, shaking. Seeing Keith like this …. Hearing him say these things… It broke his heart. The sounds of the twenty two year old’s sobs filled the room, very slowly

fading away.

 

          “ I wasn't worth saving.”


	5. To the moon and back

_ “Mickey mouse!” “the clubhouse!” “come inside it's fun inside!” The twins both sang happily in the backseat.  The radio was playing their favorite song as they sang along, Madeline throwing in little dances that mostly consisted of shaking of the arms. They made silly faces and ate cotton candy, playing with their Mickey mouse action figures.  They were almost there when Keith looked over to see a truck. “TRUCK!” Keith shrieked but it was too late. They couldn't move in time.  _

 

_ Before Keith knew it, they were rolled over. All he could hear was ringing in his ears, he couldn't breath. His chest ached. He opened his mouth to speak but his words failed him. “M.. Da..” he tried to reach for his parents. Why weren't they moving?! Oh god, was that blood!? Tears began to well in his eyes. “M-mo-Da-” He gasped. He glanced to his side. His sister was just like them. He began to sob and the pain grew worse as he tried to move. As he tried to reach out for them. To wake them up. He didn't want to be - _

\----------------------------

 

Keith gasped, eyes flying open. He panted heavily, chest aching. “Keith! Keith hey it's okay.” warm arms wrapped around him and held him close. Fingers ran threw his messy hair as he let out ragged breaths.  “Shh it's okay. I got you. I got you.” the voice was soft, gentle. Keith looked up to see a familiar head of brunette hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes clouded with worry.  Keith clutched his shirt, still gasping for breath. “I-I-” “shh. Take deep breaths. Just focus on your breathing.” 

 

Once Keith could finally breathe, the male loosened his grip on the cuban. “Alright, you okay?” “Yeah. I think so.” Keith nodded with a sigh, as Lance stopped rocking him. Lance gave him a soft squeeze, that worried look still on his face. Keith was making him worry, it made him feel guilty. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Lance asked in that uncertain and soft voice of his. Keith shook his head, not again. He didn't want a repeat of last night. He didn't want for Lance to worry. He didn't want to break down all over again as he told Lance about his flaws, how he wished he had just died in that car with them, how he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror without nearly breaking down. 

 

Keith reluctantly shook his head, letting out a shaky sigh. “Are you sure?” Lance asked softly, voice filled with worry. “Yeah.” he cleared his throat. “I,uh, I’m fine.” Keith said as he sat up but he could still feel Lance’s eyes on him. Keith looked to him, making eye contact with a pair of ocean blue orbs. He seemed to want to say something but was holding it back. “How about we go eat. Get something in our systems, yeah?” Lance watched as the ravenette merely nodded. “Yeah.” he responded in an unusually soft voice before getting up and out of the brunette’s lap. Lance kinda missed his weight already. 

 

Lance sighed softly before getting up as well and following the slightly shorter male out of the room and to the kitchen where everyone was beginning to gather and eat. “Morning you two!” Shanda smiled warmly as she passed them all their plates. “Took you long enough! What were you doing? Making out?” Megan teased with a snort before Keith sent a slight glare in her direction, clearly not in the mood. Megan immediately shut up and Keith went back to eating his food. There was an awkward silence that filled the room before it was Shanda who broke it.

 

“So today we’re getting our tree and going to start decorating.” She said with that soft smile of hers. “And I finally finished everyone's sweaters!” “oh! Oh! Lemme see!” Megan beamed, practically bouncing in her seat. “After you eat. You'll ruin it.” Thomas replied as he took another bite of his breakfast. Megan pouted as everyone chuckled. 

 

Once breakfast was over, Shanda had disappeared down the hall before coming into the living room with an arm full of sweaters and passed them all out. Some red and some green, each with a different christmas themed design on the chest. Last but not least, Shanda came around to Lance and held up a green sweater with the design of a reindeer, Rudolph with Christmas lights in his antlers. “I wasn't sure what size you wear so hopefully this fits.” Lance grinned happily as he took the sweater and put it on. It was a bit big on him but it was comfortable. “Thanks!” Lance grinned happily. “I love it!” “I was hoping you would!” Shanda gave the male her brightest smile, happy that the brunette liked his new sweater. 

 

Lance grinned as he hugged himself. The sweater was nice and warm. He looked to his side to see Keith wearing a matching one, but red and it fit him perfectly though the sleeves were a bit long on him. He watched in shock as the ravenette pulled off his gloves. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't ever seen him without them! … Minus when they were getting ready to go to bed and go to sleep but he hadn't really thought about it then. Or when they had dinner the first night here.  He snapped out of his thoughts to see Keith looking at him funny. “What are you staring at?” he asked a bit grouchily, making Lance jump a bit. 

 

Looked like they were back to square one. Damn, and they were really starting to get along too! Why did he feel so hurt by this? “Nothing! Nothing!” Lance looked away. “I take it it was a rough night?” Shiro asked, adjusting his own sweater and sitting next to Matt who was currently pulling his up and over his head.  _ You have no idea.  _

 

Keith just shook his head with a soft shaky sigh. He was irritated and Lance couldn't figure out why. “No I… I'm just tired. Sorry.” But he didn't bother to look anyone in the eyes, least of all Lance. A guilty knot filled his stomach as he watch as Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. He bit his lip, feeling his own frustration boil. “Are we going to go get our tree or what?” Keith stood. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

It had felt like forever in that truck. Lance was trapped in the back between Megan who was chatting with him about what kind if tree they would get and Keith who was currently looking out the window in silence, avoiding conversation. Was he avoiding him now? Was… Was this his fault? Oh, and Voldemort was with them, being a good boy and sitting down quietly. “Almost there!” Announced Shiro who was driving the truck, Matt beside him in the passenger's seat. “Sweet! Oh, I can't wait to get out! Are you excited ‘Morty? Are ya? Yeah? Good boy~” Megan cooed to the black lab in Lance’s lap, scratching behind his ears. ‘Morty painted, tail wagging and hitting Keith’s arm. 

 

They soon parked and everyone began to get up and out of the car, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet with every step. Lance was sssooo glad to be out and to be able to move around. Morty began to sniff around, walking as he pleased before finding a tree. Lance let out a breath, being able to see it as his cheeks and nose began to burn. He looked behind him to see Keith talking with Matt as Shiro helped Shanda lock up the truck and grab their tools (Shanda had came in Thomas’s truck in case Shiro’s broke down). Shiro threw the backpack over his shoulder. “Alright guys. Let's go.” Shanda lead the way and the others followed close behind. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

They stayed close, hand in hand. Shiro smiled down to the smaller male before softly nudging him. “Hey, Matt.” he whispered. The twenty six year old glanced up at him. “Yeah?” shiro could feel his heart racing, becoming nervous. “I,uh. I wanna show you something. Keith, can you take this for me?” Keith nodded before taking the back pack from his older brother. “Good luck.” he whispered softly. Of course Keith knew of his plans. 

 

Shiro took his lover’s hand and began to lead him away. “Wha- Shiro. Can't this wait?” Matt whined. “No.” Shiro grinned and soon stopped. “You remember this spot?” Matt looked around before spotting the tree behind him with the initials  _ S+M  _ carved into it. Matt grinned dorkishly. “Of course I do. We came here the first year I went tree cutting with you guys.” Matt looked to Shiro, eyes full of love as he remembered that day. “We had our first kiss here.” Shiro smiled, glad he remembered. He cupped his cheek, sweetly caressing with his thumb. Matt leaned into his touch, resting his hand over his. “Why’d you bring me over here, Shiro?” but he already had a feeling ...

 

“Matt, you're my best friend in the whole world. I- I love you so much.” “I love you too, Shiro but-” “No no no. Hold on. I'm not finished.” Shiro smiled happily despite being completely sure his ribs were bruising at this point. “ We met in science class in middle school. You became my best friend threw out our research essay and I’ve always thought you were strong and smart. And beautiful.” he said becoming a little breathless. “S-Shiro?” Matt gawked,, a blush starting to dust his cheeks. “I fell inlove with that big smile that could cure any darkness, I fell in love with big pretty brown eyes. I fell for such an amazing person who is everything I ever could have asked for. I-I guess what I’m trying to say is, Matt Holt-” Shiro got down to one knee, making Matt gasp softly. “Will you marry me?” 

\---------------------------------

 

“Honestly where did those two go?!” Shanda fumed as the group was still searching for now not only a tree but her son and his lover. “Beats me.” Megan sighed. “Probably ran off to go make out or something.” Voldemort barked softly as the red head had tossed a snowball to him, the dog trying to catch it in his mouth.

 

“Keith” Lance whispered, walking behind said male. Keith sighed. “What?” he whispered back a bit harshly, making Lance jump. “U-um, I-I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you mad. I-” Keith stopped mid step and turn to him, eyebrows furrowing together. “ You don't even know what your apologizing for.” Lance bit his lip before opening his mouth to speak, Keith interrupting him with a soft sigh. “It's fine Lance. You didn't do anything wrong.” “You made it seem like it.” “What are you talking about?” “You've been avoiding me all morning.” Lance frowned, beginning to grow even more irritated. “No, I haven't I-” “That's bullshit Keith!” Lance yelled, throwing his arms up. “I've been trying to talk to you all morning but everytime I do you act like you don't care and just push me away!” “Lance-” “no! Do you hate me that much, is that it?! Am I really that annoying?!” “LANCE!” Lance shut his mouth, still glaring at him. Keith sighed. “Look, I don't want to fight right now. Okay? I'm sorry.” “Keith! Lance! Hurry up you slow pokes!” they heard Megan shout, waving them both over. 

 

“Coming!” Keith shouted back before turning to the brunette beside him. “Lets go.” he lead the way, Lance reluctantly following him. Megan threw her arms around both males’ necks once they caught up. “You two know where ‘kashi and Matt went?” Lance shook his head but Keith nodded. “Yeah but they should be back any minute now…” and almost as if on cue, the sounds of chatter and laughter grew closer before both Shiro and Matt walked threw the bushes. “There you two are! Now help me with this tree!” Shanda huffed, hands on her hips. “Sorry ma!” they both apologized before sharing soft smiles. Matt nodded before Shiro grinned to the group before taking Matt’s hand, letting their engagement ring take the glory. It fit around his finger perfectly, a silver ban with a lighter outline. A deep blue gem in it’s center. “He said yes.” 

 

Excited screams filled the air, Shanda and Megan hugging both Shiro and Matt close. “Congratulations!” Megan squealed with glee. Shanda actually started crying in joy. “My baby is growing up so fast!” she wailed. Shiro chuckled and hugged his mother, patting her back before looking to Keith and Lance. 

 

Keith smiled softly and Lance was more than happy to congratulate them as well. “Congrats.” Shiro smiled softly. “Thanks.” then Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith”s neck, giving him a nudie as the twenty two year old tried to squirm from his grasp. “Shiro! Let go!” Keith whined as his older brother laughed softly before letting him go. “Keith, I want you to be my best man.” Shiro grinned, clearly having hadvthis on his mind for awhile. Keith gasped softly. “Me?” “Yes you, Keith. Your my brother.” Keith sighed softly, smiling. “Okay.” Shiro squeezed him in a hug before going to help cut down the tree. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

“A little to the left… right… perfect!” 

Shiro and Keith adjusted the tree into a corner of the living-room, where they could still admire its beauty from both inside or out without it being in their way. “I’ll go get the decorations!” Shanda announced before going down the hall. Laughter filled the air, a good vibe. Nice and fuzzy. Once they had come back, Shiro and Matt told Thomas ; who had stayed home; about their engagement. “Welcome to the family, son.” Thomas shook Matt’s hand. Lance watched as the twenty six year old’s face lightened up. “It's a pleasure sure!” it almost looked like he might cry of joy like Shanda had done. A jealous twinge attacked Lance’s heart. 

 

They were happy together. They had something so beautiful. Something Lance found himself wanting even more now that he saw how happy they were. Lance was sitting on the couch, Lucifer in his lap and purring happily as Lance pet him and Voldemort had retreated down the hall as well. A soft smile played on his lips as he watched Keith and Shiro interact, joking around. Keith had been in a happier and lighter mood ever since Shiro and Matt’s announcement. Keith had pretty much forgotten about avoiding Lance so that was a good thing. Lance looked to his side as Shanda reentered the living-room with a box in her arms. She placed it at  the end of the couch. “We gonna decorate or what!?” it wasn't long until everyone was decorating the tree and their home. They wrapped christmas lights around the tree and then the balls. Some, Lance noticed, actually had old pictures in them and some were home made. One had a picture of all three of the adopted siblings when they were younger, Shiro looked around 13, Keith around 8 and Megan 5. Another one was a glass ball with pink imprints of Megan’s baby footprints. They hung up candy canes and fancy looking ornaments, plenty from other states or countries which Thomas and Shanda were more than happy to tell him about. 

 

After decorating the tree, they decorated the house, stockings hung on the fireplace, mistle toes were hung up, at some point Shanda had snuck a christmas hat on his head. They were then in the kitchen, attempting to build gingerbread houses and people. “Nice gingerbread man.” Lance teased Keith with a snort. “Oh like yours is any better.” Keith huffed. “He has a name!” Lance whined. “His name is Carlos!” “you name your-?” “yes.” Lance chuckled as he finished putting a gumdrop on Carlos the gingerbread man. His looked neat compared to Keith’s who merely just stuck candy and frosting all over it. It was an absolute mess. “I call naming mine -” Megan finished with the frosting, giving her gingerbread man ‘emo’ hair. “Keith!” Lance bursted out laughing with Megan, Keith rolling his eyes. “I'm not emo” he grumbled under his breath. Shanda chuckled softly as she finished making hers, Matt helping with the gingerbread house. “Ugh, my name is Keith. Im so emo and gay for Lance and mothman.” Megan grunted, waving her gingerbread man around. They laughed as they kept making fun of Keith, Megan slamming her hands down on the table at some point, causing the gingerbread house to fall apart. Matt shreaked, making everyone laugh. 

 

In the end, the gingerbread men and house was a success despite Shiro’s losing an arm, Thomas’s losing a leg, Keith’s looking like a monster, and Carlos losing his head (Keith ripped his head off after Lance made fun of Keith’s again). Everyone had gone to bed and Lance laid back, staring at the ceiling. “Hey Keith? You still awake?” silence. “I… i had a lot if fun today.” more silence. He must have fallen asleep. Lance smiled softly to himself. “... Night Keith.” 

\-------------------------------

“Come on buddy.” Shiro patted his lap and the black lab hopped onto the bed. Shiro scratched behind his ears with a soft smile before Matt walked into the room, wearing a oair of green boxers and one of Shiro’s old t-shirts which was rather large on him. Matt crawled into the bed beside him and cuddeled into Shiro’s side, smiling happyily as he admired the ring on his finger. It was beautiful. Everything about it. The deep blue jewl which kinda looked like Kerberos (Shiro had admitted that was his intention which made it even better as they had met threw having to working on an essay about Kerberos.) and when it took it off he could see a cute little message engraved on it’s inside.  _ To the moon and back... _ “Hey Shiro?” “yes sweetheart?” “I love you.” Matt smiled up to his lover who smiled back. “I love you too.” Shiro pecked his lips as Morty curled up on the foot of their bed. “Night.” “night” both got comfortable after Shiro turned off the light. “Night buddy.” Shiro ruffled the top of his dog’s head as the dog leaned into him. Shiro smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, holding his fiancé close. 


	6. Ch.5 - so long, my dear 'ol  pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long and I'm also sorry It's kinda sort and crappy. I was really struggling with writer's block. (You can thank my friend Graci for helping me with that). And on top of that a lot has been going on lately so It's been kinda hard to write. I am working on the next chapter! So hopefully it goes as planned
> 
> I hope you like this update, even if it is short and crappy ^-^'
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> \- Character death
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------

That next morning was an absolute nightmare. Absolute chaos. Lance and Keith had woken up to crying and screaming. In a rush, they nearly tripped over the blanket trying to run out to see what was happening, only to find everyone in the living-room. “Whats going on?!” Lance asked worriedly, heart racing as he looked around. Shanda sniffled and stood, gesturing them to follow her. As they followed her out, Keith took notice of the fact that Shiro was an absolute wreck. “What’s going on Shanda?” Keith asked, frowning. Anxiety began to eat away at him. If Shiro was crying, it must have been bad. Even Thomas seemed a bit shaken! Shanda sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes, glasses in her hand. “I-It's ‘Morty. Matt said when they woke up this morning, he was..” Shanda started crying again. Lance was quick to hug her, gently patting her back. Keith looked back threw the window, watching as Shiro had a complete meltdown. He could only imagine how fucked up Shiro is right now. They had adopted ‘Morty when Takashi had came home from the hospital after his accident. That dog had gotten him threw so much. Just as much if not more than Matt had. Keith clenched his fist. 

 

“Do.. Do you know how it happened?” Shanda sniffled, Lance still holding her. “Morty has been sick for a long time, Keith. We knew he would pass but we just.. We just weren't expecting it so soon.” Shanda began to cry all over again, Lance holding her close and trying to comfort her. Keith bit his lip. How long? How long had Shiro known his best friend was dying? How long did he hold onto that hope that he would make it? Shanda sniffled, trying to calm down. “I'm sorry you had to witness this, Lance.” She apologized in a soft shaky voice. Lance shook his head softly. “You don't need to apologize to anyone.” Shanda sniffled and pushed her glasses back onto her nose, leading them inside. 

 

Keith felt his chest tighten at the sight of Shiro. His hair was an absolute mess, eyes red and puffy from crying. Matt was trying unsuccessfully to calm him but he was also a wreck. This was just too fucked up. Just yesterday everyone was finally happy, Shiro and Matt were engaged and talking about this bright future they would have together and now… Now they had just lost a beloved family member. “Where is he,son?” Thomas asked in an unusually soft tone. Shiro sniffled softly. “...room.” Thomas nodded softly and gently squeezed his shoulder. “What are we gonna do,dad?” Shiro looked to the brunette. “Well, first off we’re going to have to take him out if your room. You can decide from there.” Shiro looked to his feet, sniffing “ I didn't even get to tell him goodbye..” his voice soft, broken. Matt squeezed him tightly, tears still rolling down. Shiro broke down again, starting to cry into his hands again. 

 

Breakfast was unusually quiet. No laughter, no jokes. You could hear a pen drop. Not even Megan or Lance could bring themselves themselves to break the silence. Shiro couldn't even touch his food without looking like he would break down again. No one wanted to talk about it but everyone knew they would need to at some point. “So where are we going to do with him, son?” Thomas asked softly, having hardly touched his food much like everyone else. Shiro let out a shaky sigh, wiping his eyes. “I.. I dunno… I dunno…” he shook his head. Shiro gave Matt’s hand a squeeze. Matt squeezed his hand back in return. Keith hated this. He hated seeing Shiro so .. So broken. Shiro didn't deserve this. He had been thru enough as it is. First he had to give up on his dreams after losing his arm in that accident and now he just lost his dog. His emotional support. His best friend besides Matt. Shiro had been doing so well. He was finally starting to gain his confidence back, finally starting to feel normal again and now this. 

 

Shiro let out a shaky sigh. “I.. I think I wanna cremate him.” he bit his lip, squeezing Matt’s hand tightly. Matt rubbed his back softly. “Okay honey. Okay, we’ll do that.” Shanda nodded and walked over, hugging Shiro close, running her fingers thru his hair as tears began to roll down his cheeks again as he closed his eyes, letting Shanda hold him. “I'm so sorry baby.” she whispered, voice cracking around the edges. “I'm so sorry.” 

 

\-------------------- 

 

It took nearly an hour. Maybe an hour and half. He wasn't quite sure, he hadn't been keeping track of time. The ride home was mostly a silent one, Shiro in the back and clutching his new necklace close. It was a small silver container. Inside was Voldemort’s ashes.Shiro looked out the window, watching the trees and everything blurr as they passed. He had stopped crying but he still hurt. He felt.. He felt almost numb. He felt like he had just lost everything. Voldemort was gone. No more playing fetch, no more of coming home to a very excited dog, no more waking up to Morty giving him his morning kisses. Shiro clenched the small container now wrapped around his neck, a single silent tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this, and like he felt like no one could help. Like no one understood. He let out a shaky sigh as Matt rested his head on his shoulder. He wasn't sure things could ever feel okay again. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Shanda parked the truck in the garage and everyone got out before the truck was locked. Keith glanced over to see Matt trying to comfort Shiro, caressing his cheeks before hugging him tightly. Keith bit his lip, feeling useless. He couldn't help Shiro. He couldn't do anything. Suddenly he felt something warm wrap around his hand. He glanced up to see a head full of brunette hair and ocean blue eyes clouded with… With an emotion he wasn't used to seeing in him. Lance offered a weak smile though it seemed a bit forced. “Hey man.” Lance murmured softly. “Hey.” Keith sighed softly. “I know everyone is going thru a tough time and I know you want to do something but sometimes...sometimes they just need some time and space.” “...” Lance sighed,receiving no response from the ravenette before an idea hit him. “How about we try making him cookies?” Keith looked to Lance,eyebrows burrowing together. “cookies? But why-? Wha!” before he could protest, Lance had grabbed him by the wrist and was dragging him inside the house. 

 

“Lance!” Lance dragged keith into the kitchen before finally letting go and searching for the needed materials. Keith sighed, deciding to just go with it. Besides, once Lance had a plan in mind he wouldn’t give up. “the tray in under the stove.” He told him as he opened the fridge, pulling out the tub of cookie dough. “got it!” Lance stood up, placing the tray on top of the stove before both males washed their hands and started getting to work. 

 

\----------------------

 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _ The sound of the timer on the stove went off and Lance quickly rushed to the kitchen. “cookies are done!” “about time.” Keith sighed as the brunette put on the oven mitts and pulled out the tray of cookies, the delicious smell of cookies filling the air. “man they smell good!” as soon as the cookies cooled down, Keith helped Lance bring the cookies to everyone in the living room. Matt was on the couch, cuddling up to Shiro who still looked so broken. The broken male glanced up as Lance and Keith  walked up to them with the cookies. “cookies?”  “... Thank you, Lance.” Shiro reluctantly took some after he set the tray down for them to take. “hey these are pretty good!” Matt smiled weakly, looking to Shiro as he took a bite. A smile brought itself on his lips. “your right. These are good.” 

 

Slowly but surely, the heavy atmosphere and returned to a warm and comfortable one. Full of laughter and smiles. Lance watched from the silence when his phone started ringing. “I’ll be right back.” Lance announced as he walked outside, answering his phone without checking the number or ID, assuming it was one of his family members or his friends Hunk and Pidge. That was probably his worst mistake. 

   “Hey Lance, It’s Nyma. Did you miss me?” 


	7. Ch. 6 - Under the stars, with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and I hope this will be a happier chapter than the last. 
> 
> Now the stargazing scene... I kinda left it unfinished. Why? Well, I want it to be as acceruate as possible and unfornitly I don't know a whole lot about stars and I really wanted to give you guys this chapter asap. I'm trying to study up though and once I feel I have enough grasp on it, I will happily update this chapter and fix it. Again I'm so sorry and I will be more than happy to receive any tips or advice from anyone who knows about stars! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this update as much as I do! Enjoy!

“ Hey Lance, It’s Nyma. Did you miss me?”

 

And just like that, he felt like the world was crumbling around him. He nearly dropped his phone upon hearing her voice. A voice that had once been so beautiful and now only one that haunted him. “N-Nyma-” Lance gasped, eyes wide with fear. “It’s good to know you still remember me!” remember? How could he forget after all she did to him? She chained him to a tree and left him to die for crying out loud! “I was just thinking about you, you know? I really miss you Lance. We should hang out sometime!” what was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

 

His mind was a scrambled mess. How did she even get his number?! “I-” was all he could manage to breath out before Nyma started speaking again. “I know, how about we hung out this weekend? We could go to the mall or to the park. You know, like the good old times?” Lance’s heart began to pound harshly into his ribs, chest tightening. No matter how hard he fought for the words, the ones where he dreamed of finally telling her off, they just wouldn’t come. His eyes stung as tears threatened to come.

 

“Lance?” a hand was placed on his shoulder. Lance jumped, nearly dropping his phone as a small shriek escaped his mouth. “Lance? Who’s-” the brunette quickly hung up and looked to see Keith with a worried look on his face. “h-Hey calm down. Are you okay?” “o-oh uh y-yeah.” Lance lied, trying to calm his racing heart. His voice trembling. He watched as Keith’s eyebrows furrowed out together. “No your not. Who were you talking to?” “No one.” Lance shoved his phone in his pocket quickly. “Don’t give me that bullshit Lance. Who was it?” “Why does it matter?!” Lance shoved the ravenette back, only to receive the same treatment. “Because whoever it was was clearly upsetting you! Now who is it?!” Lance sighed, letting out a shake sigh. “just a crazy ex girlfriend… no one important.” “Let me see that!” Keith swiped the phone from the brunettes hands. “Keith! No!” he cried out, trying to get his phone back but Keith wouldn’t let him. Nyma… Keith remembered her. Sort of. He remembered seeing her a few times in high school. Oh, yes, he remembered now. Lance dated her and he remembered how upset Pidge was with the whole situation. How Lance … 

 

No that didn’t matter now. They were different now. He was different. “I’m calling her.” “NO!” Lance shrieked but it was to late, Keith already had her on the phone. “Lance! Why did you hang up on me?” came a whiney voice. Keith scowled. “This is Keith.” “Keith? … oh, I remember you! Why do you have Lance’s phone?” “Why do you have Lance’s number?” Keith growled. Lance gulped. “Excuse me? Do we have a pro-” “Yeah we have a problem. How about you leave Lance the fuck alone?” “because-” “no . No more of your excuses. Lance is over you Nyma and not only that, he deserves much better than you and your psycho cheating ass. So you can either back off or I will make you.” “Is that a threat, Kogane?” Nyma hissed. “Yeah, I guess it is. You wanna find out?” a moment of silence. “screw you Keith! I don’t need Lance anyways. He’s just a pathetic loser!” “correction, Lance is amazing.” Lance looked to Keith in shock. “He is kind, loyal, brave, and although he annoys the hell out of me he is pretty damn smart. He’s way above you Nyma so how about you take him as an example and learn something? Maybe then people would actually like you.” and with that, Nyma hang up, clearly pissed off. Keith handed Lance back his phone. “Do everyone a favor and just block that number and don’t pick up the phone if you don’t recognize the number, okay?” Lance stared at him, still in shock. Did Keith really just say all of that about  _ him _ ?! “What? Why are you staring at me like that?” “You.. You really see me like that? Am I really.. amazing?” Keith blushed faintly in embarrassment. “Don't let that get to your head, I-” “KEITH!” Lance wailed, glomping him in a tight hug, practically squeezing the air out of the poor guy. “that's the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me! I'm so happy right now!” 

 

“c-Can’t… breath-” “oh, whoopsie!” Lance let go and Keith let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head, still embarrassed. “yeah yeah. Let's go back inside okay? It’s kinda cold out here.” “You got it~” Lance chirped, leading the way back inside. Keith huffed, a small smile on his face as he watched the brunette skip up the patio stairs. “You coming?” “yeah!” Keith followed him inside.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


It was late and both males laid in silence, wide awake. Both fighting to find the right words when an idea formed in Keith’s head. “Lance.” The ravenette said, voice nearly a whisper as he turned to face the Cuban. “yeah?” Keith sat up. “Grab a jacket and some boots.” “huh? Why?” “just trust me and hurry it up.” Keith stood up and quickly threw on his sweater as he tossed Lance his. Lance quickly threw on his sweater and followed the slightly shorter male out of the house. “Where are we going?” “just shut up. You'll see when we get there.” an irritated groan escaped the Cuban. About twenty minutes later they had reached what looked like a grassy field, protected by a gate with a sign that read ‘ _ Private property. Trespassers will be prosecuted.’  _

 

“uhh, Keith? I don’t think we should-” “What? You scared?” Keith teased as he climbed over the fence, one leg after the other before jumping down to the ground on the other side. He gave the brunette a cocky smirk. “Something as small as a sign got the one and only Lance Mcclain all scared?” Lance gasped. “excuse you! I am  _ NOT  _ scared!” he whined, feeling his sense of competitive nature being attacked. Without missing a beat, Lance hopped over the gate and landed beside Keith. Keith chuckled and started leading the way, Lance quickly following. It took about five to six minutes until Keith finally stopped, looking to the sky. “yeah, right here is a good spot.” And with that, the ravenette squatted down before sitting. He looked to Lance, raising an eyebrow. “... You gonna sit or-?” Lance groaned before sitting down and placing the sweater under his head beside Keith who then laid down. Lance followed suit, looking to the sky which was blanketed in bright twinkling stars. “sometimes when I'm stressed I like to just come out here and stare at the stars.” Keith admitted softly before pointing up. “You see that one? That’s -- 

 

\--------------------------------

 

“You sure know a lot about stars. Never thought you were into that kind of thing.” Lance admitted, looking to his side where Keith laid with such an unfamiliar smile that looked so soft and genuine. A smile that totally didn’t make his heart skip a beat. Nope. “When I was younger my biological dad and I used to go stargazing when I couldn't sleep. I used to be obsessed with outer space and constellations. Hell, I used to want to be an astronaut when I was younger.” the ravenette admitted sheepishly, as if a little embarrassed. It brought a smile to Lances face. He didn’t think he had ever heard him talk so excitedly about a subject before. And yet he found himself hating it. He hated that cute little smile. He hated the way his amethyst orbs seemed to light right up as he spoke about the stars. Like a child getting excited over a puppy on Christmas. But most importantly he hated how it made his heart stop, hated the way it made him want to hold him and make him his. He hated it. 

 

Keith turned his head to the brunette, that smile still settled on his lips. Amethyst orbs met baby blues. A moment of silence filled the air as a nice warm feeling settled in their chests. Keith got up, holding his hand out to the brunette. Lance took it and hoisted himself up before Keith lead him to the cows. “Keith, what-?” “Follow me.” Keith hopped over the fence and helped Lance over, leading him over to a group of cows. Lance grinned mischievously, finally understanding what he was going to do. “Go ahead and pick whatever one you want. Try not to pick one to heavy though.” Lance nodded and Keith watched as Lance looked at all the cows, trying to figure out which one they would tip over until he saw it. The perfect cow. 

 

Not to heavy but also not to light either. “this one!” Lance pulled Keith to the cow, nearly dragging the smaller male. “This one?” Keith looked the cow up and down. “yes this one!” “alright.” Keith sighed before they placed their hands on the cow. “ready? On the count of three. One.” “two” “three!” on the count of three, both began pushing the cow, grunting as they put all their weight into it, pushing with all their might and straining out their muscles. Finally, the cow was pushed over. In excitement, they began to cheer and jump around, holding eachothers hands. The sounds of their cheers and the cows mooing filled the air before suddenly a loud boom echoed in the air, their cheering immediately becoming silent. Then another. Keith’s eyes widened upon realizing what it was. Gunshots! The property owner must have been woken up by their cheering. “RUN!” 

 

Both males began running as quickly as their legs allowed them to. “WHOA!” Lance slipped, landing in a puddle of mud, getting him completely covered in mud. “LANCE!” Keith quickly turned on his heel, grabbing Lance by the wrist and quickly yanking him up before running again. They jumped over the fence. More gunshots. They jumped over the property gate and kept running until they tripped again, Keith landing on Lance. Both panted heavily, catching their breaths before laughter erupted and filled the air. Their eyes met, a comfortable silence between them before Keith leaned down, eyes slowly fluttering closed before his soft lips pressed up against Lance’s. Lance eagerly returned the kiss, running his hands through his silky raven locks that framed his face perfectly, like a halo. 

  
  


The kiss was sloppy but neither of them cared. Desire and want overthrew their thoughts. This kiss was deepened, another step being taken and another line crossed as Lance could taste Keith on his tongue and vice versa. A soft groan escaped the back of Keith’s throat as he felt Lance tugging at his hair. It was Keith who started this make out session and sadly it was the noise of a loud siren that interrupted them and startled them, causing them to break apart. Both looked up in horror to see an all to familiar beat up jeep with a certain blonde with a devious smirk, Matt. “M-Matt!” they gawked in complete shock and embarrassment. “ I figured I would find you here.” Matt chuckled, the siren noise coming an abrupt halt as he pushed pause on his phone. “Sneaking out at three in the morning, trespassing on private property, Making out like that in the open … your both lucky I’m off duty.” Matt was a police officer, currently off duty for the holidays. Keith hissed, standing up, red overtaking his features. “s-shut the hell up Matt.” Lance reluctantly stood and followed the ravenette to the jeep. “yeah yeah. It's okay. I get it. Teenagers and your hormones. Just don't forget to bring protection next time.” “MATT!” Lance shrieked in unison with Keith, both turning a bright red. Matt snickered as they got into the jeep. “okay okay I’m done. I’m done. But uh, just know Shanda won’t be to pleased with you two sneaking out to harass our neighbor.” 

 

\------------------------------------- 

 

And Matt was completely right. Shanda was not pleased at all with them sneaking out to harass their neighbor and disturb his cows at three in the morning. Even Shiro seemed a little disappointed but neither of them cared. Now that that moment was over and they had time to get some sleep and think it over, the anxiety began to kick in. And despite his efforts, Keith knew Lance was going to bring up. Wether to tease him or chew him out. Either way he really didn’t want to talk about it. He really wasn’t sure himself. It just… felt right, you know? He just had the sudden urge to kiss him. Maybe it was the adrenaline? Maybe it was the way Lance and his stupid pretty baby blues kept looking at him? Or his stupid laugh that he  _ totally _ wouldn’t have wanted to listen to forever? 

 

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. They could just forget it and once this was all over so was their pretend relationship. “You know, your a horrible kisser.” Lance teased with a shitfaced smirk. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together, already feeling his cheeks heat up. “s-shut up Lance.” It was already bad enough that Matt and Megan were teasing them, but now Lance? Wasn’t he embarrassed that they got caught too? “Make me.” Lance stuck his tongue at the ravenette. Keith wasn’t in the mood for this. “I'm giving you one last warning Mcclain.” Keith threatened. “or what? You gonna give me another horrible kiss?~” “THAT'S IT!” Keith shrieked and ran down the hallway. 

 

Lance laughed. However, the next thing the Cuban knew, Keith had handcuffed him to the chair. He was willing to bet they were Matt’s. “KEITH!” Lance shrieked. “Don’t Keith me.” Keith growled before picking up his drink. “dude I'm sorry take this off!” “Not until you stop teasing me-” “but-” “And admit I’m a good kisser.” “what?!” “you heard me.” “Keith you’re being ridiculous!” “Guess you’ll be there all day then.” Keith said before taking a drink of his soda. Lance groaned, his head rolling back. “Keith!” he whined. “nope.” “come on! I thought we had a bonding moment!” Keith nearly choked on his drink. “oh so you  _ DO _ remember!” Keith clinched his drink, glaring daggers at the male. Lance gulped. “Um- Keith! Wait! Baby come back!” “you can stay there all day!” Keith shouted back as he took his plate of breakfast and walked down the hall to his room. Lance whined and looked to the rest of the family. Megan and Matt were snickering while Shiro and Shanda facepalmed and Thomas continued to eat his breakfast. “Shiro?” “Sorry. I would rather not face his wrath. I’ll talk to him.” “Matt?” “off duty~ plus Keith is kinda scary when mad and I’d rather not face his wrath either.” Lance groaned, head rolling forward as Shiro and Matt exited the running room. “Megan?” He asked weakly, losing all hope of escaping. Megan snickered and scooted closer. “he that bad of a kisser?~” She teased. Lance shrugged pathetically. Shanda sighed. “this is ridiculous. Here Lance, I’ll get you o-” “no no.” Thomas interrupted. “I want to see if he can actually get out.” “Thomas mused, sipping his beer can as he leaned back. “Thomas!” “Well? He had it coming. Unless he can’t?” Lance bit his lip, feeling his pride being challenged. “Of course I can! Just watch me!” and with that, the brunette began to fiddle with the handcuffs, trying to get loose. Shanda sighed as she took everyone's plates. “You men are ridiculous! Lance sweetie are you finished?” Lance nodded, still fixated on the handcuffs. “yes. Thank you for breakfast.” “of course.” Shanda began putting everyone's plates in the sink. 

 

Thomas set down his beer, watching the college student struggle with the handcuffs before speaking once more. “so, how did you and my son meet?” Lance looked up to the male, caught off guard. “O-oh um, I accidently spilt hot chocolate on him in middle school. He wasn’t too pleased about it either….” Thomas chuckled softly. “Sounds like my boy.” Lance smiled softly as he looked to his handcuffed wrists. “yeah, that's Keith for you all right.” a moment of silence filled the space between them before Thomas spoke up again. “You treat him good?” “I try my best.” Lance nodded softly. Thomas hummed, stroking his curly brown beard his hazel orbs shone with interest. “um.. Keith told me you were in the military?” Lance prayed to the gods that that wasn’t a touchy subject. His mouth formed words before his brain could process them. “Why yes I was.” Thomas nodded. “I was discharged after I lost my leg.” and with that, Lance watched as the man pulled up his pant leg, revealing a prosthetic leg, much similar to Ship’s prosthetic arm but he was sure they had different reasons to their missing limbs. “Lost it to those damned bombs in Iraq about a year or two after we adopted Keith from Korea.” Lance could imagine how worried Keith must have been, how heartbroken he must have been when his old man came back missing a leg. “You have any family in the military boy?” “My grandpa was in the air force, but he passed away of cancer when I was nine. My older brother Jose is in the the military though”

 

“Sorry to hear that kiddo.” Lance shook his head softly.  “Nah, it’s fine.” Thomas rolled his pant leg back down before standing up. “Well, good luck with the handcuffs my boy.” He said as he walked out of the dining room. Megan came back to grab a can of soda before looking to the cuban still chained to the chair. “Still stuck?” Lance groaned, head rolling forward as he finally admitted defeat. “Yes.” Megan snickered before walking over with the key in her hand. Lance gasped. “How did you-?” “Keith left the key on the nightstand.” the redhead grinned as she unlocked the handcuffs and put them aside. “better?” “Yes! Oh my god thank you! A pure goddess!” Lance squished the teenager in a hug. Megan giggled, happily hugging him back. “any time~ Now you better run. I’m sure Keith won’t be to pleased that your free.” 

 

From the hallway Lance could hear Thomas shouting to Shanda. “Honey! Have you seen my gun?” Lance’s face paled and he screeched as he ran out the door, preventing him from hearing what came next. “ Oh, never mind! Found it!” 


	8. A/N

Hey guys! KrisChaoz here!   
Sorry if you were hoping for an update. I've been slacking I know. I just have been struggling with writer's block so bad. So I might just put this on hold for now

However! Good news! I'm turning this into a comic series! Already have the first two pages up on my art account on Instagram so feel free to go check it out. The account is KrisChaoz_artz ! 

Hopefully I can update the next chapter soon! Until then!   
\- KrisChaoz


	9. A/N prt.2

Hey guys!   
Sorry again if you thought this was an update.

Anywho, I have been struggling with writer's block and unfortunately my friend (who was helping me with this) and I haven't had much communication due to school and clubs! 

Soooooo you have the opportunity to help me out! I do have some stuff planned out but unfortunately those are for later chapters.   
You can comment down below what you would like to see or stuff like head cannons and those may help me out up until I feel it's time to put in what's already planned!


End file.
